The Spirits Of The Blossoming Moonlight : Among The Mist
by Ryuu Shey
Summary: DON'T READ WANT TO REWRITE -Natsume, Ruka, Misaki, Narumi, Shiki, Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi- Friendship/Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Action/Comedy/Mystery/Horror "PART I"
1. The Spirits Of The Blossoming Moonlight

**"The Spirits Of The Blossoming Moonlight : Among The Mist"**

 **By:**

 _ **Screenshots of the Dreamer**_

* * *

 _ **SUMMARY**_

* * *

 _ **Natsume, Misaki, Ruka and Narumi are best friends since childhood. Through the darkness suddenly a stranger coming back to their life. It courses to change their lives.**_

 _ **They refuse that one badly. 'Cause She was a former Z member. Anyway She was a former one year classmate in Gakuen Alice. That's why they all know each other.**_

* * *

I'm going out of the original story. It also seemed I mixed two generations together. I wanted to include all my favourite characters in my story.  
The new girl is creates by myself. This is not all about her, but she has a very important part of this. Actually, this is my imagination.  
If something wrong with my writing, I'm apologising for me. I'm not good enough to write. Hope you can understand and enjoy yourself.  
Please review. I want to know all my mistakes. You're most welcome for negative feedback. After all, thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	2. I

**CHAPTER I**

 **Our Personal Guard**

Ruka was looking at his hot coffee, but he felt lazy because throughout the two days in the house, there weren't any special activities. Sometimes it was difficult that time passes so slowly.

 _"I can't imagine it. This is not what I want. I had expected something more; this is really driving me crazy,"_ Ruka said.

 _"Not completely!"_ Misaki said to Ruka, as that was the only thing he could do. There was a knock on their door. Misaki opened the door with a smile.

 _"May I come in?"_ The middle-aged woman, Kaoru asked. She detained at her gracious smile as she asked.

 _"Yes, come in,"_ Misaki smiled.

 _"I want to tell you something important. Everyone, listen to me for a little while,"_ Kaoru announced, looking at her son, Natsume, who didn't pay attention to her.

 _"I have to take on huge responsibility for all of you guys. You chose to spend a vacation here with Natsume, so father and I thought that it would be great if you had a personal guard. One is already on the way. I think that none of you will complain about this, given our past,"_ she said very clearly.

 _"Is there anything else to say?"_ Natsume asked blankly. All that time, he wasn't interested enough to look up at his mother's face.

 _"Of course, it's been two days since you all stayed in the house. I don't want to keep in here for the entire month. So, Natsume, I know you don't like it, but I promise... You can enjoy your vacation as you like without having problems,"_ she said with her acquainted smile.

 _"Mrs. Kaoru, thank you very much for taking care of us,"_ Misaki wanted to say that her idea was good.

 _"You're welcome, my son. So, most likely you boys can meet that one today. I have to go now. See you later,"_ having a very busy life, she already left to finish her incomplete work.

Knowing they didn't like her decision, Kaoru sometimes thought for their own sake and safety. Something like this, she had to do earlier. Then, some dark memories will never remain in their lives.

After some time, the rain stopped. It was mixed with the breeze until nearly midnight as there was a small storm.

 _"Ruka, what is the problem?"_ Through the playing cards on the bed, Misaki asked Ruka, who was looking out the window.

Ruka shook his head. He was looking at the moon without knowing his hands were in his pant pocket. After a storm, the large sky became crystal clear. In the middle of hundreds of stars, a moon appeared brighter than yellow. He thought it seemed more beautiful than any other day; and among the garden gates, he saw the light from a car coming to their house.

 _"It might be him…"_ Ruka said to himself.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Natsume asked, glancing with resentment.

 _"Our personal guard!"_ Ruka said, looking away.

 _"Are you serious? Did you wait for him? All day long?"_ Misaki asked with a smirk.

Ruka shook his head again.

 _"RUKA,"_ Natsume addressed him tightly. He was demeaned with his behavior.

 _"WHAT?"_ Ruka asked back with the same tone, but before Natsume could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

 _"COME IN!"_ Everyone screamed loudly at the same time.

 _"Ok, ok, why so loud?"_ With her signature smile, Kaoru walked into the room; and another person followed behind her.

 _"Children, this is Akeshiya! I told you clearly already, remember?"_ Before anyone could speak, she introduced the visitor who was with her.

 _"WHAT?"_ All the boys asked again with the same tone.

 _"What? What is happening here? Why are you guys screaming like children? Listen, I think you can support Akeshiya. The only thing you need to do is to be nice to her. Anyway, good night boys!"_ Kaoru said hurriedly, and turned to go. Akeshiya followed her steps.

 _"Wait, wait! Where are you going? Not you!"_ Kaoru asked Akeshiya. Thereafter, Kaoru left the room, and Akeshiya waited.

Akeshiya felt uncomfortable talking with boys, but she tried to say something.

 _"So…"_ She started with a narrow voice.

 _"Well, nice to meet you, Akeshiya!"_ Knowing her situation, Ruka said to her.

 _"Let me introduce us,"_ Ruka said with an unfamiliar look.

 _"Thank you! If you can…"_ She said with an innocent look.

 _"This is Natsume,"_ Ruka pointed to the guy who was playing cards, sitting on the bed. He didn't bother to smile or talk; he didn't want to look at her. Akeshiya couldn't find any emotions on his face.

 _"This is Narumi,"_ Ruka pointed at another one, who was sitting next to Natsume. Like Natsume, he wasn't interested in Akeshiya. So, he continued playing cards. His face couldn't be seen with his shoulder length hair.

 _"That is Misaki,"_ Ruka introduced another one, who was reading a book, sitting behind Ruka. He smiled at Akeshiya and she smiled back. After a while he came to them.

 _"This is Ruka, now tell me about you,"_ He said keenly.

 _"I'm Akeshiya Rei... And... Nothing,"_ she ended slowly. After her small words, Ruka wanted to know more. But she didn't say anything else. Misaki was also waiting for more.

In the next moment, everything happened very fast for her. Natsume caught her neck tightly, enforcing her against the wall. Because of his Impulsive activity, she wasn't able to breath.

 _"Why did you come here?"_ Natsume asked, burning with anger. His face was close to hers. She saw his eyes glittering crimson more and more brightly each moment.

 _"Ah…"_ She wanted to answer him, but his hands blocked her voice by holding her neck tightly.

 _"I ASKED WHY YOU CAME HERE! TELL ME! HOW DARE YOU, HUH!"_ He tightly pressed her neck more and more. Akeshiya felt after a few minutes that she was going to die. She was unable to fight that strong guy who was the same age as her.

 _"TELL ME, TELL ME,"_ Through all this activity, Akeshiya did only one thing, and that was to close her eyes tightly. And she followed her I-am-a-statue position.

All that time, Misaki and Ruka was starring at them, but they forgot to take Natsume away from her.

 _"ANSWER ME…"_ Again and again Natsume screamed loudly.

On the bed, Narumi looked lazily at what Natsume was up to. He went to Natsume and held his shoulder.

 _"Give up,"_ Narumi said to Natsume very calmly but carelessly. Regaining his senses after a few seconds, Natsume dumped her, and went back to the bed.

Opening her eyes at same time, Akeshiya saw the green eyes in front of her. She wanted to avoid his powerful aura, but Narumi was already playing cards with Natsume.

 _"I'm sorry for what happened. Mrs. Kaoru is the reason why I am here,"_ Akeshiya raised her voice breaking the silence.

 _"Forget about it,"_ Ruka said to her. After a while, Akeshiya wished good night to both guys; and went to her bedroom located on the first floor.

It's been a two hours after midnight. Without Natsume, everyone went to their rooms. Only Ruka went to his bedroom on the second floor, but Narumi and Misaki went to theirs on the first floor.

That night Ruka was unable to sleep. After all the incidents, he was really worried about Akeshiya. Deep in his heart, he felt some strange feeling. He was understanding it as an old feeling. All night long, he was awakened by that feeling.

On the other side, Akeshiya was laid on her bed without sleeping. She thought about whether she did something wrong or not, but no one else was there to answer her. In the middle of a huge crowd in that mansion, she felt lonely. That loneliness tried to haunt her all night long. The sun shine kissed her face when she finally met sleep.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	3. 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **You're Still The Same Person**

The sun rises after a few hours, Akeshiya tried to find the boys. It was necessary to get up early, but she was unable to do that because she was awake all night long. She got tired of walking all around the huge mansion. Finally she stopped in front of the girl, who was doing a painting.

 _"Good morning, Aoi! Did you see them?"_ She asked with a thin smile.

 _"Oh good morning Kesh! you're pretty late. They already left,"_ Natsume's sister smiled back.

 _"Left? Where are they?"_ She asked very calmly.

 _"For a walk, just little bit earlier. Hurry up, Kesh. You can find them near here."_ Aoi rubbed her messy black hair.

 _"Thank you!"_ She said while walking back.

 _"Have a good day with my brother, Kesh,"_ said Aoi, looking back at her incomplete painting.

During that time, Misaki was sitting on the garden bench of the town, looking at Natsume's calm position.

 _"Natsume, are you sure?"_ Misaki asked him.

 _"HN!"_ He got an answer like that.

It was a town, but looking like a village. It had a very low population, so they all knew each other. Surprisingly, the boys were able to catch those people's attention. Not because of their strange looks, but with their personality. Knowing or not knowing, the girls in town tried to steal their attention, but unfortunately, the four of them didn't have any interest in them.

On the other side, Akeshiya reached the town. She went to the school.

 _"Good morning!"_ She said to the receptionist.

 _"Good morning, miss! How can I help you?"_ She asked with a smile.

 _"Well…"_ Akeshiya stated what she wanted clearly.

 _"Please wait there,"_ she raised her hand and pointed towards the school office lobby.

 _"Oh my god! Akeshiya..."_ After a few minutes, a happiest voice came behind her.

 _"Shhh… Don't shout my name. Yes, it's me!"_ She said with a lovely voice.

 _"I'm sorry, you look so different. I mean… I mean… It's completely different,"_ said the girl who wore a white blouse and a pink check knee-length skirt.

 _"Maybe, look at you… I'm hundred percent sure you have a huge crowd of fans in this village,"_ she said with a smirk.

 _"You look different, but you're still the same person. So, how did you find me here?"_ The girl hugged her tightly.

 _"Somehow… I found you Mikan. So, where are the others?"_ After the hug, they still held hands.

 _"Hotaru is out of the town since last month. Natsume and…"_

 _"I know; I'm staying with them as a personal guard,"_ she cut Mikan off.

 _"What? As a personal guard? They are already boys, so why do they need a guard?"_ She had many things to ask.

" _Listen Mikan, I'll tell you later. Now, do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about me,"_ she said with a begging voice.

 _"Anyone… Means them? How can it be possible? They already know you, don't they?"_ Mikan asked in surprise.

 _"Maybe, I don't know… I don't know if they remember me or not; I'm just an employer..."_ Akeshiya said blankly.

 _'What is wrong, Kesh? Is everything all right? I can't understand,"_ Mikan's voice got sad.

 _"Don't worry, Mikan. Forget it all. I have to go. It's a pleasure to meet you again after the long time!"_ She said warmly.

 _"Me too, Kesh… I have extra work here. Can I meet you after one hour?"_ Mikan asked cutely.

 _"Well, then,"_ she was looking at Mikan's hopeful eyes.

 _"Good bye, Kesh!"_

 _"Meet you later. Good bye, Mikan!"_ she stood up and hugged Mikan back. After that, she went to find the boys.

Mikan went back to her classroom. She had a training program in the school. Mikan was curious and happy about her friend, but she had many questions to ask.

Akeshiya got tired after walking through the town streets. Without knowing about her, the boys walked everywhere.

Through the walk, Narumi stopped in front of the small hut. It was an antique store. He got a little glass ball with some liquid in the middle. He slowly raised his hand and tried to look through the ball.

Because of Misaki and Ruka had a talk with the shop owner, Natsume was looking at what Narumi was doing.

Through the ball, Narumi saw the corner of the street. There was a little boy who sells newspapers. With him, there was a girl, who was wearing a white floral print maxi dress with a white open buttoned shirt. Her hair was braided in a one plate. Narumi slowly downed his hand. He looked at the corner of the street, and he smiled alone.

 _"Naru?"_ Natsume asked, finally looking at all of these without knowing what made him smile.

 _"Nothing, aren't we gonna go from here?"_ Narumi asked, coming back to Natsume.

 _"Why not?"_ Misaki said, joining them.

Coming back home, Natsume's mind was lost with his feelings. He couldn't forget about the incident last night. All he needed was to oust that girl from their lives. He tried to kill her. But it's all about anger. He didn't mean that. But Natsume surely knew one thing: it was how he would act next time he met that girl.

 _"Natsume, are you planning to stay here?"_ Misaki broke the silence.

 _"No!"_ Many times, Natsume used to give very short answers.

 _"Where is Naru?"_ Suddenly looking around, Ruka asked the others.

 _"I completely forgot him. Didn't he come with us? Did he leave?"_ Misaki asked Natsume.

 _"Let's go!"_ Pulling Misaki's hand, Natsume started to walk.

After a while, they came to the paddy fields. In front of them there was a stone bridge. Someone else sat on the bridge.

 _"YOU IDIOT…"_ Ruka said loudly with a killing look.

The person who sat on the bridge didn't have any idea about Ruka. He had a glass ball in his hand. He tried to see through the ball. The flowing river seemed very beautiful with the sunlight. He saw something very familiar. He slowly put his hand down. He looked at the north side of the river; and he smiled alone.

 _"Naru?"_ Natsume asked, looking at Narumi's same movement.

Narumi turned his head to show the river side.

 _"WHAT THE HELL?"_ The three of them smiled at Natsume's words.

 _"You look jealous. Mikan forgot to meet you today because of her friend,"_ Ruka smirked.

 _"It seems like she doesn't want you anymore,"_ Misaki looked at Natsume's face.

 _"Shut up! I want to go there,"_ Natsume looked around for some way to go there.

 _"Natsume they used the main road to go there. We can't go back to town, so we can go through the paddy fields,"_ Ruka's clear voice said usually.

Before he stopped talking, Misaki disappeared among the brushwood. Natsume and Ruka followed his steps. Finally, Narumi walked behind them. It took some time to get there, but a few more rocks blocked their way. Before they got on top of the rocks, another few village boys came to the girls.

 _"Let's go…"_ Ruka said, looking his friends.

 _"Wait!"_ Natsume said.

 _"Why?"_ Ruka got curious.

 _"I want to see something about our guard,"_ Natsume said with an eye away from the girls.

Ruka got to understand what he was up to. He smiled because he already knew how Natsume reacted to her. Four of them were looking at the girls, light in their eyes. They all wanted to know how they deal with them.

Only Ruka hoped nothing would go wrong this time. Knowing Natsume, he always thought about Akeshiya's well being. He didn't have any idea about the final results of all of these.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	4. 3

**CHAPTER III**

 **You Have Me**

Mikan looked at the river that was shining from the sunlight. Sitting on the white sand, they felt fresh inspiration from the cooler air coming through the bamboo trees. They thought that the river is a treasure that makes the village beautiful, but they were interrupted by some strange peoples' footsteps. Both of them turned their heads.

 _"What? Why are they here?"_ Mikan said unexpectedly.

 _"Who are they?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"The same ones who live with us..."_ Mikan got a awful look.

 _"Ah… Your fans..."_ Akeshiya said with a smirk.

 _"HM! Always like this,"_ Mikan didn't want to talk with them.

 _"I don't get it, Mikan. Introduce them for me,"_ still smiling, Akeshiya said.

 _"How are you, Mikan?"_ One boy asked.

 _"I'm absolutely fine, Hoshi,"_ Mikan said emotionlessly.

 _"So, Mikan. Why don't you introduce your friend to us?"_ He asked again, looking at Akeshiya's face.

 _"Ah… Actually, this is my friend…"_

 _"Mikan!"_ Before Mikan could finish, Akeshiya interrupted.

 _"Ah!"_ Mikan thought; she wanted to stop introducing her.

 _"I'm Mikan! Really, we both have the same name,"_ she said innocently.

 _"Oh... Two Mikans; that's not bad,"_ he said, looking at his friends.

 _"HM!"_ Mikan said.

 _"These are my friends: Takeshi, Akihiro, Oki, Atsushi, Yuichi,"_ he introduced one by one for Akeshiya.

 _"Nice to meet you,"_ she said back.

A few more minutes passed and they talked about some stuff; and wished to meet again, they went back.

 _"They are not so bad, Mikan,"_ Akeshiya said, looking at the boys who already went far away.

 _"Not so bad… If that stupid natsume is here…"_ Mikan said loudly.

 _"Really?"_ They heard another strange voice behind them that was not owned by them.

 _"Natsume!"_ Without knowing it, Mikan stood up hurriedly.

Akeshiya turned her head down while hiding her smile by biting the inside of her lips. Ruka, Misaki and Narumi had fun looking at their conversation.

 _"Natsume... I'm sorry for not coming today. Today… Today I really… Today I really had a lot of work. Just now, I…"_ Mikan didn't have any excuse to say.

 _"Really? Do you have more time to spend with idiots like these?"_ He glared at her.

 _"NATSUME!"_ Mikan's loud voice made everyone frightened.

 _"How dare you talk like that to my friends?"_ She asked, pointing her finger at him.

She didn't get an answer. So before she screamed his name again, she saw her hair burning.

 _"NATSUME...!"_ Mikan screamed again in very, very, very high tone. But before her hair got burned fully, Ruka took her to the river.

Ruka and Mikan joined again with them, and everyone had a great time, Becoming Natsume's girlfriend and having very rare qualities, Mikan Sakura had lovely company with them.

But Akeshiya wasn't there because she was walking away from them.

 _"Ruka… Look at me!"_ Suddenly, Ruka heard a familier voice. He was looking back, expecting someone, but no one was present. He thought it was just his imagination, so he forgot about it.

 _"RUKA!"_ The second time it came very loudly. He got frightened. Looking at his behavior, Mikan and the others were staring at him.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Misaki asked.

 _"Ah... Yes."_ Ruka replied, but he didn't know what it was.

 _"Ruka… Don't shout and look at this side,"_ he didn't have any space to think he heard it again. Without knowing it, he turned his head to the other side. Akeshiya was standing there facing the river; she turned her head to him.

 _"Yes, it's me,"_ he heard it again and Akeshiya turned her head to the river. He stood up and took a step forward.

 _"Are you really talking to me?"_ He questioned himself.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you? You know this, We are just using my Telepathy Alice"_

 _"All right then…"_ Confirming it was Akeshiya, he had a thin smile on his face. But remembering that he was alone, he stopped smiling and went to sit down again.

 _"What is it?" He asked back._

 _"We have to go now,"_ She said hurriedly.

 _"Why?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"Understand, it's useless to tell them. Only you can help me,"_ She explained.

 _"Shut up!"_ He shouted.

 _"Ah!"_ She didn't expect an answer like that.

 _"Who do you think you are?"_ He completely got Natsume's nature.

 _"I'm sorry! I thought you…"_ Ruka laughed again because he was unable to stop it.

 _"Ruka, what is wrong with you?"_ Misaki asked this time without knowing why he was laughing alone.

 _"Nothing…"_ He said still laughing.

Looking at Misaki's face, Narumi was smiling to saying that 'all these days, Ruka's behavior didn't make him crazy.'

 _"LET'S JUST GO!"_ Suddenly Ruka said loudly. Everyone got frightened by his voice. but Akeshiya started to laugh at his behavior.

 _"RUKA!"_ Misaki went over his anger.

 _"Why? I'm hungry, let's just go,"_ everyone was staring doubtfully at Ruka's unfamiliar look, but Akeshiya laughed with every single way she can.

 _"Hungry?"_ Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

 _"Yes!"_ Ruka lied to him.

 _"We ate…"_ Misaki said again.

 _"Well, I'll go, take your time,"_ Ruka said angrily.

 _"Can I come?"_ This time that voice came very near, so Ruka turned his head. Akeshiya was standing behind him.

 _"Really!"_ Holding her hand tightly, Ruka walked while pulling her.

 _"What happened?"_ Mikan asked, but everyone was unable to answer her.

It was about to darken, so Natsume said good bye to Mikan because she had to go back alone. Thinking about Ruka, the three of them started to go back.

 _"What is his problem?"_ No having any signs of Ruka, Misaki asked.

 _"All of these…"_ Natsume stopped his words.

 _"Natsume, I think it's good you stop,"_ Misaki said blankly.

 _"What happened to you next time?"_ Natsume looked at Misaki's face with a warning look.

 _"Why are you asking me? You were the only one who wanted to kill her,"_ Misaki was not ready to give up.

 _"I didn't want to kill anyone, she…"_

 _"That's enough!"_ Before Misaki and Natsume got into a fight, Narumi stopped them. They stopped talking and walked together silently.

Already far away from them, Ruka remained silent because he didn't know what to say.

 _"You're late…"_ Finally, he had broken the silence.

 _"Yeah! Like every time,"_ her voice was mixed with sadness.

 _"It's like that, you have to take care of it,"_ he looked at her.

 _"Much more…"_ She took a long breath.

 _"Everything is going to be all right, with you!"_ He explained to her.

 _"Maybe... I don't have something to expect,"_ she got a thin smile.

 _"You do, but it takes some time, you have to be patient,"_ his words could bring peace to her mind.

 _"At least, I don't know how much time I have,"_ she said blankly.

 _"You don't need to think about it,"_ he warned.

 _"I'll try, but if I didn't come again to your lives..."_ She was drowning in her feelings.

 _"We are all with you. It's late, but it is a good decision,"_ he wanted to tell her, that her idea was wrong.

 _"Not everyone, Ruka,"_ she took a short breath.

 _"I'm with you, by the way… Is he with you?"_ By 'he,' he meant her friend.

 _"Yes, you don't know what you are doing now. Thank you for trusting me after everything else!"_ She looked at Ruka's face.

 _"I never did it,"_ he had a wrong feeling about him.

 _"I know,"_ she smiled.

 _"Sorry, Kesh! I didn't want to trust you ever in my life. Everyone said…"_ He stopped.

 _"You just do the same thing,"_ she smirked.

 _"No, I'll trust you…"_ He looked at her with a confused look.

 _"Yes, You are, even though everyone rejects me there,"_ her explanation made him satisfy.

 _"Every beginning needs a good ending... So, we have to work hard,"_ he said with a serious tone.

 _"I know, but the ending is not better every time,"_ her cold voice replied.

 _"I'll not let that happen to you again,"_ his hand walked around her shoulder.

 _"Ah…"_ She surprised by his behavior.

 _"Do you know, Kesh? I trust that everyone deserves a second chance. For me… For you... For every one,"_ he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his own things.

 _"Ruka…"_ She surprised again and again. Because he never had a faith on her.

 _"I'll promise you, Kesh. From now on, like him, you have me!"_ He smiled like a prince.

 _"What can I say to you,"_ she looked at him.

 _"Nothing, but you have to promise me something…"_ He winked his eye and moved away from her.

 _"What?"_ She asked with a doubt look.

 _"Before everything end, you are not going away, giving up this like before,"_ he warned.

 _'How can I promise you something like that? I can't decide,"_ she wanted a good answer from him.

 _"I can decide. Do you promise me? Not for you, but for me…"_ She got it.

 _"Why am I giving up saying no, if I had a friend like you,"_ she said with a smile.

 _"Nothing is easy before we try… You have to remember it,"_ with a smile, Ruka was determined until the end of all of the things to stay with her no matter what happens.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	5. 4

**CHAPTER IV**

 **I Saw You Smile**

In the horrifying darkness, it began raining. Without the wind, incessant lightning stroke again and again. Kaoru invited Akeshiya for her first dinner.

Natsume's family members already sat in the dinning room. Natsume didn't want to eat together with family, but he didn't reject his mother's request. Misaki, Natsume and Ruka were walking to the dining room.

Like always, Akeshiya hurriedly went to the dining room little later because she forgot about dinner.

 _"Where is she?"_ Kaoru asked Natsume.

 _"Why do we need her here?"_ Natsume asked back blankly.

Coming near the dining room door, Akeshiya was stopped by Natsume's voice.

 _"Don't say that, Natsume,"_ she said warningly.

 _"Why? What is the reason?"_ His coldness asked back.

 _"There is a reason, that's why she's here,"_ she explained to her son.

 _"You know everything about her,"_ he didn't want to stop his argument.

 _"I know, but I can't trust without evidence,"_ she said calmly.

 _"We have evidence; we all know,"_ he looked at Ruka and Misaki.

 _"Natsume, I can't say the same thing again and again,"_ that time, her voice came out as a threat.

 _"THEN, DON'T ASK ME ABOUT HER!"_ Hitting the table, Natsume said angrily.

 _"Son, control your anger,"_ looking at Natsume's behaviour, his father said.

The conversation ended with a _'hn.'_

Still waiting behind the door, Akeshiya felt lazy to go inside. Holding the latch, she was taking a long breath. Finally, she joined them with a very calm face.

 _"Oh, you're late, Akeshiya,"_ Mr. Hyuuga said, looking at Kaoru's face.

 _"I'm sorry, I had some work,"_ still thinking about where to sit down, she said.

 _"Did you see Narumi_?" Ruka asked.

 _"No…"_ She said, but Narumi was already standing behind her. Without looking at his face, she sat near Aoi; and Narumi sat near Misaki.

 _"Why didn't I see him? Wait… No, no, no, no... He didn't, by any chance, see me standing behind the door, right?"_ She thought to herself, knowing he saw her.

Sitting in front of Narumi along with Natsume, Misaki and everyone, made her uncomfortable.

 _"Excuse me!"_ Through the silence, Akeshiya said.

 _"You came just now,"_ Kaoru said surprisingly.

 _"Ah… I'm sorry ma'am, I can't, excuse me…"_ She said and left the dining room.

Aoi surprisingly looked at Akeshiya's empty plate. At least she didn't touch it.

After the few hours of the dinner, knowing Natsume was awake, Narumi went to Natsume's bedroom that was located on the second floor.

 _"Didn't sleep?"_ Opening the door, Narumi asked.

 _"Not yet,"_ Natsume said while reading manga.

 _"You have to stop it,"_ walking to the window, he said.

 _"What?"_ Natsume raised his eyebrow and looked at him.

 _"You know what I am talking about,"_ his calm voice answered.

 _"Well, what happened?"_ Natsume asked back.

 _"She heard,"_ he had a little thing about that incident.

 _"Hn!"_ Natsume didn't say anything than that.

 _"That's not an answer,"_ he said, looking at Natsume.

 _"I don't know, we already talked about this,"_ Natsume said, still looking at his manga.

 _"Yes!"_ Said Narumi as he took a long breath. He walked near to the window.

 _"You failed!"_ After a few seconds came to him, Natsume held his shoulder.

 _"Ah…"_ he looked at Natsume's face.

 _"I saw you smile."_ Natsume smirked at him.

 _"So what?"_ he asked with his usual careless tone.

 _"How do you think about me?"_ Natsume asked blankly.

 _"I don't know,"_ he took a short breath.

 _"It's not like I met you yesterday,"_ Narumi didn't say anything. Both of them were watching as the rain became a wet darkness.

Like them, Akeshiya felt the cooling of the rain at night. The night sky didn't have a single star. She thought there was no difference between it and her life. But awakened by Ruka's memory, she realized her wrong feeling and walked to bed thinking that the assertion in her heart; 'the loneliness can't control her anymore'.

Akeshiya woke up a few hours late the second morning at Natsume's house.

 _"Good morning, Aoi! Are they gone?"_ She asked Aoi without bothering to find them.

 _"Yes!"_ She said with a smile.

 _"Ah… Thanks!"_ Said Akeshiya and turned to go.

 _"Good morning, Kesh!"_ Suddenly remembering what Akeshiya said, she gave her a gracious smile and Akeshiya left.

Knowing where they went and why they went, she walked slowly without problem.

Mikan and the boys were still walking in the town street.

 _"Natsume… Where is Akeshiya?"_ Mikan asked cutely.

 _"I don't know!"_ She got a beautiful answer from her lover boy.

 _"She stays with you guys; why do you say you don't know?"_ Everyone laughed at her question.

 _"Shut up!"_ Her lover boy showed his love again.

 _"What? I asked you something, so answer me!"_ Looking at Mikan's angry face, the boys laughed harder at Natsume.

 _"Keep your mouth shut,"_ she had the most caring lover boy in the world.

 _"How dare you say that, Natsume!"_ She asked back with her peaceful angry voice.

 _"Idiot!"_ He showed his love.

 _"You are the mean idiot!"_ Mikan said again.

 _"Whatever,"_ Natsume said as he walked away from them.

 _"Where is Akeshiya?"_ Mikan asked Ruka.

 _"She's at home,"_ Ruka answered her. They spent more fun time together. Until the very end, Natsume was reading manga.

 _"Hey, you mean idiot… Why don't you join us?"_ Mikan asked.

 _"Don't say that, Mikan. He gets shy,"_ Misaki laughed again.

 _"Both of you shut up, or I'll burn you,"_ Natsume said blankly.

 _"Who cares!"_ Mikan said. At the same moment, her hair started to burn. Yelling loudly, she ran around, but Ruka swiftly pulled her and blew out the fire.

 _"NATSUME!"_ Mikan yelled very, very, very, very, very loudly, forgetting that she was in town.

In the next moment, Misaki shut her mouth with his hand very tightly.

 _"What is your problem, Mikan? Why do you always scream like this?"_ Misaki said, looking around on the street.

 _"Didn't you see? Every time he burns my hair,"_ she was about to cry.

 _"Why don't you use your Nullification Alice?"_ Ruka remembered something.

 _"Every time, I forget it,"_ she said it like an angel-fool.

 _"Keep remembering, it's good for your hair,"_ at Ruka's words, Mikan smiled just like before. He had a special ability to convince people.

Because of Mikan's scream, Akeshiya was able to find out where they were at. She was already looking at them sitting in a restaurant. She was taking her breakfast. After the payment coming to the front door, she saw something strange through the glass.

 _"NATSUME!"_ She said loudly as she pushed him back. If Misaki hadn't been in there, Natsume would have fallen. Including the five of them, many other people stared at her surprisingly. But it didn't make her stop, in the next moment she put on her jacket-cap and disappeared among the crowd.

 _"What happened to her?"_ After a few seconds of silence, Mikan asked.

 _"Why does everyone want to say his name?"_ Narumi said with a desirable smile and followed after her.

 _"That's not fair_ ," Said Ruka as he went with him. Natsume was saying goodbye to Mikan, before following Narumi and Misaki.

At that moment, Akeshiya went far away from them, and after another person. He was about to shoot Natsume. She saw him on the roof of the shop, but no one else saw him.

 _"What did he need?"_ Thinking like that, she followed him for a very long time. Passing the old town road, they reached the road that was located in the forest. The area surrounding it seemed very owlish. She didn't remember seeing around. He suddenly stopped running, and turned around. She knew something was wrong.

 _"Are you tired?"_ The person in front of her asked.

 _"What you expect?"_ She asked clearly.

" _Oh… Oh… Oh… You are very brave,"_ he smiled like a sly fox.

 _"Now you know,"_ she hadn't any fear of talking with him.

 _"So, don't you want to show your face?"_ He asked because she was wearing her jacket-cap.

 _"May I go?"_ She asked again.

 _"Why the hurry?"_ He asked warmly.

 _"What do you want?"_ She recognized the thing in his words.

 _"Be patient…"_ He gave her a sensual smile.

 _"If you don't have a reason, I don't have a reason to stay here,"_ she said carelessly, still looking around.

 _"If you want to know the reason, you have to show your face,"_ he took a one step closer to her.

 _"Anything else…"_ She got a thin smile.

 _"It seems that you're not too beautiful,"_ he asked with a doubt look.

 _"You're wrong, Mike…"_ Akeshiya heard an acquainted female voice from behind. But before she turned her head, the person pulled her hand and took off her cap.

 _"Luna…!"_ Akeshiya whispered.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	6. 5

**CHAPTER V**

 **The Green Eyes**

Because of the rainy darkness, noon time seemed like evening. Apart from environmental noises, not a sound was heard. Even the cold wind remained silent, and the forest was alone in the darkness. There was another owlish aura, deeper than the gloomy silence.

On the forest road, Akeshiya was discomforted by Luna's sudden arrival. She didn't want to see her again in her life, but at that moment, Luna was standing in front of her. She did nothing more than to stare at her face.

 _"How are you, my sweetheart?"_ After a few seconds, looking Akeshiya's face, Luna asked.

 _"I'm good,"_ Akeshiya followed her I-am-a-statue position.

 _"I feel lonely without you,"_ said Luna, rubbing Akeshiya's cheek.

 _"HM!"_ She looked away from her.

 _"Do you come back?"_ Luna asked softly.

 _"No!"_ She replied coldly.

 _"I didn't expect that answer from you,"_ Luna's words turned into her cruel tone.

 _"I know,"_ Akeshiya smiled weakly at Luna's words.

 _"Think again,_ _don't destroy your life,"_ Luna said again.

 _"This is good,"_ she said carelessly.

 _"No! Everything's getting better. Let's go,"_ Luna said crudely.

 _"What's better?"_ She looked at Luna's face.

 _"Everything changed now,"_ Luna got awkward in front of her eyes.

 _"Nothing changed,"_ she said again with her careless tone.

 _"Listen to me, Akeshiya. You can't get anything from this life,"_ Luna tried hard to change her mind.

 _"It's ok,"_ she smirked.

 _"Come with me, you can have everything,"_ Luna's words were begging in front of her.

 _"Tell me one thing I got with that life?"_ She glared.

 _"Like I said, everything changed now,"_ Luna didn't know what to say.

 _"You haven't changed; I haven't changed. Then what are you talking about?"_ Akeshiya explained.

 _"Don't need to hear him,"_ by 'him,' she meant Akeshiya's friend.

 _"You don't need to talk about him,"_ she warned.

 _"Is he that important to you? How did he get your heart like this?"_ Akeshiya didn't answer Luna's question.

 _"It's ok. What is your final decision?"_ Didn't get an answer from Akeshiya. So, Luna asked again.

 _"Here is no any final decision,"_ her usual CC voice answered.

 _"How you?"_ Luna worried about her.

 _"Let me go,"_ Akeshiya said blankly; and turned to go.

At that moment, two people held Akeshiya's hand. With Luna's signal, they made her kneel. Luna looked down at her and pulled Akeshiya's face very close to her. She stared at her face for a few more seconds. Then, her other hand snaked around Akeshiya's neck.

 _"Ohh! I'm going to fall in love with you,"_ with this, Luna closed her lips over Akeshiya's lips that seemed like petals of a rain lily.

 _"Please…"_ Akeshiya said with an emotionless voice.

 _"I told you,"_ whispered Luna, slowly brushing Akeshiya's fine lips. They were too soft to handle. Luna kissed her upper lip slowly. Once… Twice… Luna kissed her very slowly. After that, again and again, Luna kissed her madly. Her hands wrapped themselves around her neck and head, but Akeshiya was unable to stand against her.

 _"Oh! It's totally private,"_ finally reaching Akeshiya, Narumi said with a smile.

 _"What the…"_ Natsume said, looking at Luna's activity.

 _"What are you looking at?"_ Ruka said angrily as he walked through the middle of the road. Luna didn't see him because she already lost all her senses from Akeshiya's lips.

 _"Ma'am!"_ One man said.

 _"Look! They are late,"_ letting go of Akeshiya, Luna said finally.

At that moment, the black car came quickly at them. The two men had been running to it.

 _"I'll see you later, my girl!"_ Said Luna and got into the car before leaving.

Kneeling on her knees for a long time, it was hard of Akeshiya to stand up. She was looking at the car that was already disappearing from her sight.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Going quickly to Akeshiya, Ruka asked.

 _"I think,"_ wiping off the blood on the side of her lip, Akeshiya said.

 _"What's happening here?"_ Natsume asked cruelly.

 _"I'm sorry for pushing you away,"_ without answering his question, she said back.

 _"I didn't ask that,"_ he glared.

 _"I don't have anything to say,"_ she said calmly.

 _"Who are you talking to?"_ That arrogant boy tried to make a scene.

 _"Natsume, everything has a limit,"_ she said as she walked towards him.

 _"You…"_ said Natsume, holding her hair and pulling her back.

 _"What is your problem?"_ She asked painfully.

 _"Answer my question,"_ at times, he was a really cruel person.

 _"What do you want me to say"_ This time, she asked keenly.

 _"Huh, I forgot about your old friendship with her,"_ Natsume smirked with disgust.

 _"Will you please stop?"_ She said, rolling up her jacket sleeve and showing him a mark on her hand. It looked like a blade cut, and after that, before Natsume could talk, she walked away quickly.

No one talked about her anymore. They went back to the house; it took a long time. Akeshiya was already at home, and she refused to meet them. She spent the whole day in her bedroom.

A little while after midnight, Akeshiya heard a some skeptical sound knocking on her door. She went to the door and opened it.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ She asked the person who was standing outside of the room.

 _"Today is much too good for jokes. If you don't mind, can we go out?"_ He asked with a graceful smile.

 _"Come!"_ Closing her room door, she walked with him to the open veranda.

Following old architecture, that house was owned by a grandee. Mr. Hyuuga bought it from an auction. It had more than ten bedrooms and many facilities. The most beautiful thing about it were the open verandas. They were located on the first and second floor.

It had the space like a little tennis court. Akeshiya and the person went to the lattice.

 _"What did she do?"_ He broke the silence.

 _"It's a chip!"_ Akeshiya replied.

 _"Where is it?"_ He asked again.

 _"I removed it already,"_ she didn't take it seriously.

 _"Did you stare at her?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

 _"Two guys were holding me,"_ she explained.

 _"Two guys? You have to find a better excuse than that,"_ he said with a smile.

 _"Actually…"_ She gave him a cute puppy look.

 _"Yes, what?"_ He recognised it.

 _"She kissed me. You know the meaning of that,"_ she had a fake fearful face.

 _"How could she do that without asking me? I want to meet her very soon,"_ he smiled again.

 _"This is not a joke,"_ she came back to normal.

 _"Don't tell you're going to say 'I'm sorry, she has my everything, including my soul,' are you?"_ He glared at her.

 _"No, the chip is the reason for her action. It made me weak,"_ she didn't say anything like he said.

 _"I want that chip, so… How are your friends?"_ He changed the topic.

 _"Ruka…!"_ She took a short breath.

 _"Only?"_ He asked in surprise.

 _"I'm lost Shiki, I feel lonely,"_ she walked one step ahead of him.

 _"You can't say that,"_ he warned.

 _"Why?"_ Her pure calm voice asked.

 _"Don't you like a warm hug?"'_ He asked with his signature smile.

 _"You know it's my favorite,"_ as she said she hugged him.

 _"I'll never leave you alone, Shadow Peach! You can't say that,"_ he said warmly.

 _"I know!"_ She said, putting distance between them.

 _"He watches us,"_ he said in a very low voice.

 _"Who?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"The green eyes,"_ he said again with the same tone.

 _"Naru…"_ She got a question mark.

 _"Are you sure, you want to marry me?"_ He asked loudly.

 _"Shiki…?"_ She asked in surprise. Signaling her with his eye, he smiled.

 _"I told you already,"_ her dreamy calm voice said to him.

 _"I want to hear it again,"_ he said again.

 _"Then you have to propose me…"_ She said looking away.

 _"Well… I need you to be a mother for my children. WILL YOU MARRY ME, SHADOW PEACH?"_ Kneeling on one knee, Shiki asked holding her hand.

 _"Wait a second… What did you say? Are you married already? And have... Children?"_ She looked angry.

 _"You are right… I just need a wall to hit my head with,"_ standing again, he said.

After all that, looking at them through the window, Narumi smiled brightly at their conversation. He moved away because he felt wrong about eavesdropping.

Akeshiya was saying everything through her smile. Under a thousand stars, they smiled. There was no one else to disturb them. Jointly tied by heart and soul, the Moon was looking at the two friends very jealously.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	7. 6

**CHAPTER VI**

 **You're Not Like That Anyone**

The night was passing by very slowly. In his bedroom, Ruka was thinking about how is should fulfill his promise to Akeshiya. He had an amazing idea. At the moment, he went to Natsume very suddenly.

 _"May I come in?"_ Opening the door, he asked.

 _"Yes, Ruka,"_ Natsume said. With him, there was Narumi. Both of them were watching TV.

 _"I have to say something,"_ looking both faces, he said.

 _"What?"_ Still watching the TV screen, Natsume asked.

 _"Are you still angry at her?"_

 _"I don't know,"_

 _"She is going to get married soon,"_

 _"I know, he is already here,"_

 _"He can take care of her, we know Shiki,"_ changing the channel number, Narumi joined them.

 _"I know,"_ Ruka said slowly.

 _"What happened to you?"_ Natsume looked at Ruka's face.

 _"I don't want this,"_

 _"You don't want what?"_ Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

 _"Their marriage!"_

 _"Ruka… Are you kidding? Do you…?"_ Standing up in surprise, Natsume asked.

 _"I don't know... But I... I don't want to see something like that,"_ Ruka stammered.

 _"I thought it was another one, but it's you,"_ Narumi smiled at Natsume's words to say 'he finally found out the reason behind Ruka's weird behavior'.

 _"What's this?"_ Entering the room, Misaki asked.

 _"Ruka doesn't want their marriage,"_ Natsume said.

 _"But…"_ Misaki was speechless.

 _"Naru, do you have something to say?"_ looking at Narumi's face, Natsume asked.

 _"No, she has the final decision,"_ at that moment, Natsume was ready to leave the room.

 _"I want to talk to her,"_ Natsume said blankly.

 _"Natsume wait… Shiki is still here,"_ Narumi said.

 _"I don't care!"_

 _"Natsume, please…"_ Ruka said with a begging voice.

 _"Please don't talk to me, Ruka! I thought it was Narumi, but it's you. All these days you didn't say anything,"_

 _"Wow! Pleasure to hear that,"_ Narumi smiled at Natsume's words.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't think of this before,"_ Ruka said again.

 _"Now you have your final decision; everything will be alright, Ruka!"_ Holding Ruka's shoulder, Misaki said.

After that, four of them sat in front of the TV. They were absurdly making fun of Ruka.

After two hours, Shiki was ready to go back. He went to Akeshiya.

 _"Don't you want to wake up; it's getting late,"_ using the extra key that Akeshiya gave him, he went into her bedroom.

 _"I'm sorry, Shiki…"_ She said before she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

 _"Well, good bye!"_ Coming back again, he said to her. She was wearing another outfit.

 _"Wait… Wait… You can't leave like this…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's still too early, I thought…"_

 _"Open your eyes. It's almost 3.00,"_

 _"So…"_

 _"I'm leaving, don't you want to say goodbye to me?"_

 _"Shut up, Shiki. If you come again, please don't wake up so early,"_ hugging her early childhood friend, she said.

 _"You have to take care of yourself, do you understand? It's good that you can avoid everyone,"_ he said with an admonitory voice. Shiki took a long breath.

 _"Well, you too, Shiki,"_ she said, walking with him to the front door. After he left, she went back to the bedroom.

She went to bed. It was about 3:45am. But again, she heard someone knocking on her door.

 _"Shiki? but…"_ Thinking that, she opened the door.

 _"Oh god… Who can save me now?"_ She said with her sleepy eyes.

 _"Lock it,"_ said the person who came forcedly into the room.

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"Didn't you hear me?"_ Looking the door that was still open, he asked. She locked it, and turned to him.

 _"Come here, idiot. I need to talk to you,"_ he said with a cold voice.

 _"So, what?"_

 _"You don't need to marry Shiki, do you understand?"_

 _"Perverted idiot!"_ Hearing his words, she said slowly.

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing,"_ she tried to hide it.

 _"I'll burn you!"_ He pulled her closer; and touched her braided hair.

 _"I'm not the one who's burning; it's you! Natsume!"_ She said with a clear voice.

 _"Ah..."_

 _"Am I wrong?"_

 _"Shut up…"_

 _"Why do I have to? Why do you always say that to me?"_

 _"Because you are supposed to,"_

 _"Then shut your mouth too, 'cause you are supposed to too,"_

 _"HEY, GIRL!"_ He said with a grisly tone.

 _"Why? Are you going to show me heaven that has pink walls…?"_

 _"Ah!"_ Natsume felt like he got hit by lightning, and thought that her eyes were smiling at him. Using his hands, he pulled her closer to him.

 _"Listen to me,"_ she was staring at his face without saying anything.

 _"You don't need to marry him, do you understand what I'm saying?"_

 _"It's Rei!"_ She remembered her name.

 _"Whatever,"_

 _"Then who am I supposed to marry?"_

 _"Ruka…"_

 _"Are you kidding me? Look at you, Natsume. You want to stop my marriage because of one of your best friends. You came to meet me very early in the morning, and now you pulled me closer to you. I guess here is only three centimeters left. What if Ruka or Shiki sees this? What will they think of you? You don't even know how to treat your friend's girlfriend,"_

 _"I don't care; I do what I want,"_

 _"So..._ _Why don't you burn me?"_

 _"Because…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"ERR! Don't act like Narumi,"_ said Natsume, pushing her back. She smiled at his words.

 _"Why is he like you?"_ He asked again with a disgusted face.

 _"I don't know,"_

 _"You are not like anyone. Mikan, Narumi, Misaki, Ruka… They have a reason to fall in love, but what about you?"_

 _"You're asking about my problem from me," she had a surprised look._

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you understand, Natsume, that the person who standing in front of you doesn't have anything in this life,"_

 _"Hn!"_

 _"I'll talk to him,"_ she said slowly.

 _"I'm going,"_ he said and silently left her room. After he left, she tried to sleep.

The next morning, she was going to the dining room where everyone was sitting. She used the Telepathy Alice to talk with Ruka.

 _"Good morning, Ruka!"_ Ruka raised his head to look at her. She sat near Aoi.

 _"Good morning, Kesh!"_

 _"Last night, Natsume came to meet me,"_ Ruka got a dry cough for that matter.

 _"Ruka… Are you alright, son?"_ Kaoru asked.

 _"Ah… Yes, I'm sorry,"_ He replied.

 _"What happened to my fiancee…?"_ Akeshiya said again, and he coughed again. Actually, he hide his smile with a cough.

 _"Will you please stop?"_ he asked angrily.

 _"Ok, fiancee…"_ Ruka looked angrily at her face. She smirked.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Said Ruka as he left the dining room.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ After one minute, Akeshiya followed him.

 _"What happened to these kids?"_ Kaoru asked in surprise.

 _"They are not kids anymore,"_ Mr. Hyuuga said to her.

Natsume, Misaki and Narumi looked at each others' face. Only Narumi and Misaki knew that Natsume went to meet Akeshiya. Kaoru was noticing the smile on the boys' faces.

 _"What happened to you three?"_ She asked again.

 _"ACTUALLY… Nothing,"_ at Misaki's words, Narumi was unable to stop his smile anymore.

 _"I already told you,"_ Mr. Hyuuga smiled and signaled Kaoru with his eye.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story


	8. 7

**CHAPTER VII**

 **Welcome Back**

In fact, that morning was beautiful. Walking slowly to the gates, Ruka was alone with his feelings. Up until the bottom of the mountain, both sides of the road had a very large arbor for shading. Because of that, he felt lazy to leave that place. Having his hands in his pockets, he walked slowly.

 _"How can you disappear so easily?"_ Disturbing his thoughts, he heard a very acquainted voice behind him. He stopped and turned his body fully to look behind him.

 _"You… Didn't talk to me,"_ he said to Akeshiya that was still coming to him.

 _"I didn't know you liked me that much,"_ she said with a smile.

 _"Ah! I didn't have any idea, that's why…"_ he said worryingly.

 _"Really? I know you don't do anything without thinking,"_ she said seriously.

 _"Maybe! So, what happened?"_ Again walking slowly, he asked.

 _"After Shiki left, he came to meet me. He had a very terrible proposal…"_ She said, walking with him.

 _"What was it?"_ Looking at her face, he asked.

 _"To marry you!"_

 _"It's not that terrible; I can take care of you,"_ he said, looking at her with the corner of his eye.

 _"I know, thank you,"_ she said, looking at his adorable blue eyes and caught his smirk.

Time passed while three of them sat down on the garden bench that was near the pomegranate tree with a lot of fruits that looked like large red bulbs.

 _"Are they gone?"_ Misaki asked Narumi.

 _"We don't need to disturb them,"_ Narumi said carelessly.

 _"Naru… Are you leaving early?"_ Natsume asked.

 _"Yes, I've to complete my other work; so it is necessary to go early,"_

 _"We'll try to come early,"_ Natsume said again, looking at his face.

 _"Oh! Are you going to miss me, my love?"_ Narumi smirked.

 _"Shut up, or else…"_ Natsume said blankly.

 _"I'll use my Alice,"_ Narumi said, looking at his nails.

 _"It's ok, Naru. You can if you want,"_ Misaki smiled.

 _"Hey! I'll burn both of you!"_ Natsume said, looking at Misaki, but he never used his Alice on his friends. Every time, it was only a threat.

 _"Really, Natsume! Then I'll kiss you,"_ Naru said while standing.

 _"So then, I'll leave,"_ knowing Narumi's behavior, Misaki stood up. Narumi did it so many times.

 _"Misaki, it was a joke. No need to go…"_ Narumi held Misaki's hand before he left.

 _"Give up, she's back,"_ Natsume said with a careless tone.

 _"This is too boring, why do you guys have girlfriends?"_ Dumping his hand, Narumi said.

 _"Yes, he can't understand,"_ sighing up at Natsume, Misaki left. He was going to meet his girlfriend Hotaru. She was out of the town, and came back only recently.

This time Ruka and Akeshiya went to the restaurant, and sat in the corner. It had lots of people.

 _"Did you see them?"_ The owner of the restaurant asked his wife.

 _"Yes. Look, they are different! That boy is so gorgeous,"_ she said, looking at Ruka.

 _"They came from the up side,"_

 _"Is this Hyuuga's son? Oh god! If I had a son-in-law like him…"_ She said, taking a long breath.

 _"No, I think they came from outside. Anyhow, he's not available anymore. Don't you see?"_

 _"I'll ask what they want,"_ she said and went to them, telling her husband to look after the other people.

After breakfast and a little chat, Ruka went back home, but Akeshiya stayed to meet Hotaru.

Hotaru's house was located on the secondary road. She had to go to the other side of town. it wasted a lot of time, so she used the short cut road.

 _"Follow her,"_ between the streets, on a narrow, built in stairs and down a little, she heard an acquainted voice. She ran and stopped over the stairs. After that, she slowly looked at what was going on there.

 _"What are you doing here, Luna?"_ She said alone and looked at what Luna was staring at. She saw Mikan and Sumire walking to the library. She didn't know what to do, so she went to Luna and came back, pulling her hand.

 _"Why are you after them?"_ She asked, dumping her hand.

 _"Oh baby, I can't tell you,"_ she said with her customary language.

 _"Please, don't do anything to them…"_ She said again to Luna.

 _"You can't say that to us!"_ A deep, male voice answered. Akeshiya saw Persona standing behind her.

 _"You guys can tell me, what is it?"_ She asked, looking at Luna and Persona's faces.

 _"Why? You're not one of us,"_ he countered.

 _"Well, at least you can tell me why you guys are after them. Are you planning to hurt them?"_ She asked again, expecting any answer.

 _"We can't tell you, it has been decided with their own conduct. You know how this works very well,"_ his voice didn't have any clemency.

 _"Let them go. What am I supposed to do?"_ She asked conclusively.

 _"If you come, we can inform you on everything. But not today,"_ Luna gave her smile to Akeshiya.

 _"You have to remember one thing: We don't need to hear any lies,"_ Suddenly Persona was holding her neck tightly and enforced her against the wall of the staircase. She felt pain, like her back bone was burning. She scraped the wall to bear higher pain.

 _"What is that for?"_ After he stopped, she asked.

 _"We can't take any risks. I know you will never run away with this pain,"_ he said with a black smile and left.

 _"Welcome back!"_ Luna smiled and left with him.

After they were gone, she immediately caught the wall because she felt like her legs were dead. At that moment, she had a great shock because of two reasons.

The first thing was that she became a liar again in front of Ruka and others. She was unable to prove her innocence to everyone. It took nine years to prove it to Ruka. She knew that once this time it shattered, it will be the end.

The second thing was Shiki. She didn't know how to say this to him. It wasn't a matter of trust, but she didn't want to make him suffer. She lost her mind between the two worlds.

 _"Akeshiya…!"_ Akeshiya raised her head.

 _"Mikan…"_ She said slowly.

 _"Why are you sitting here?"_ Mikan asked in surprise.

 _"I…"_ Not remembering that she was sitting there, she looked at the time. She was shocked by the time. It was already a few hours later.

 _"I have to go, Mikan,"_ she said as she stood.

After saying goodbye to Mikan, she went home. She didn't meet Hotaru that day.

Without Misaki and Ruka, Natsume and Narumi were playing chess on the second floor.

 _"Did Misaki leave?"_ Ruka asked, coming to Natsume and Narumi. Both of them raised their heads to see them.

 _"Why alone?"_ Narumi had a very thin smile.

 _"I went alone,"_ Ruka said carelessly.

 _"Where is she?"_ Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

 _"She went to meet Hotaru,"_ Ruka seemed like he didn't care about her.

 _"So, why were you late?"_ Natsume asked again.

 _"I met Koko,"_

 _"What did your fiancee say?"_ Narumi asked about whether Akeshiya liked him or not.

 _"She said 'thank you',"_ at Ruka's words, both of them looked at his face.

 _"What?"_ Ruka asked in surprise.

 _"Nothing!"_ Natsume said, playing chess again.

Ruka smiled in his mind. He thought about the future. He knew that he can't lie to his friends, so he avoided talking about her. As he expected, taking his fake girlfriend's character, Akeshiya can get to places like Hotaru and Mikan.

But on the other side, Akeshiya thought about how she was losing her place that she had, like Hotaru and Mikan. She had already walked some distance from the beginning, but now she had to start again. Before starting her forth night at Natsume's house, she was defeated.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	9. 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

 **I Love You Idiot**

The night was passing by slowly. Everyone was at home sleeping. Natsume woke up. He was spending time on his bed with lot of lovely memories. He heard Mikan's babyish voice echo. Feeling happiness in his heart or whatever, he smiled brightly, and thought if he can spend every second with her.

Reminding her and every friend of his, he felt happy, but he stopped by Ruka and Akeshiya. He forced her, hoping her objection, but finally, it changed. He got a disgusting feeling about her.

Knowing what is the meaning of the word _'love',_ he felt that she fooled everyone, including Shiki. He was curious about Ruka's decision. Thinking about it, he slowly walked up to the open veranda.

 _"I'm sorry, Shiki!"_ While walking, he heard Akeshiya's voice. In the midst of darkness, he saw her sitting in a corner of the veranda.

 _"I know…"_ She had a phone call from Shiki.

 _"I'll remember everything, but…"_ Natsume felt like her voice was mixed with sadness. He wanted to know her opinion about Ruka.

 _"How can I expect the future without having something in the past…"_ Natsume was surprised about her calm talk.

 _"I know your answer,"_ she said again.

 _"Now, I can't turn back…"_ Natsume felt pity for Shiki.

 _"I'm not the one who started this, but if I get a chance, I'll end this,"_ she didn't see Natsume because of the dark.

 _"They don't trust me…"_ Natsume was waiting for what she was going to say next.

 _"I don't want to talk about it, forgive me for them. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted…"_ After these words, Natsume went back to his room. He thought she was loving two of them. Forgetting everything, he laid on the bed.

All day, Akeshiya was thinking about how she should talk to Shiki about this. Finally, she talked to him and they had a conversation like this.

 _"I met them again today,"_

 _"Really?"_ Shiki asked in surprise.

 _"Yes, they found Mikan,"_

 _"What happened? Does Natsume know?"_

 _"I'm the only one who knows about this. They agreed to leave her… Because of me,"_ she said like a thief.

 _"You said what? Rei…"_ He got fussy.

 _"I didn't have a choice,"_

 _"Do you know what you did?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Shiki…"_ Her voice was filled with sadness.

 _"Now, do not ask for forgiveness,"_ he had the same sadness.

 _"I know…"_

 _"How did you forget so easily? You paid with your life to get in there,"_

 _"I remember everything, but…"_ She took a long breath.

 _"You don't need to take everyone's responsibility. Why don't you think about it? You have your rights to live like the others,"_ he said repeatedly.

 _"How can I expect the future without having something in the past…"_ Hiding her pain, she said calmly.

 _"If you hide it, I know Rei… There is hope. That is why you're here today, you have to ask me once,"_

 _"I know your answer…"_

 _"I can't understand,"_ he said desperately.

 _"Now, I can't turn back…"_

 _"Well, it already happened now… Do you know? If you get caught in this, everything is ruined. By that time, they would be taking advantage of you,"_ he said seriously.

 _"I'm not the one who started this, but if I get a chance, I'll end this,"_

 _"Why is your voice different?"_ He asked suddenly.

 _"They don't trust me,"_

 _"OH NO REI!"_ He screamed unknowingly. Hearing his voice, Akeshiya felt her cheeks getting wet.

 _"I don't want to talk about it, forgive me for them. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted…"_

 _"This is enough for today,"_ their conversation ended up like this, because both of them wanted to hide their tears from each other.

After a few seconds, still tearing, she went to her room.

Akeshiya woke up in the morning earlier than any other day, but she felt very tired. Her eyes made the pillow soaked with tears. She slowly walked to the bathroom. Taking off her T-shirt, she tried to get a brush that fell by the mistake. She saw something strange in the mirror. She looked again, at her opened backbone side.

 _"Ahh…"_ After seeing Persona's gift, she took a long breath. She couldn't do anything about it. So she went downstairs.

 _"Akeshiya…are you sick?"_ Looking surprised, Kaoru came to her.

At that moment, the four guys came downstairs.

 _"No!"_ She smiled with her weak eyes.

 _"Do you guys have any connection to her sickness?"_ Kaoru asked warningly.

 _"No, ma'am, I'm completely fine!"_ Before anyone could answer, Akeshiya replied hurriedly.

At that moment, seeing her face, the four of them got surprised. They were looking her weak-dark eyes and faded face.

 _"Well, dear, but it's better if you can stay at home today,"_ she said again.

 _"Is it okay? If I…"_

 _"Why not,"_ Akeshiya felt like hugging Kaoru because she didn't want to see Luna or Persona that day.

Through out the day, Natsume and others spent time together in the town. Akeshiya didn't worry about their protection because she got that great pain, confirming their protection.

The next morning, she had the same tiredness after waking up, but her face had her normal look. Going downstairs, she saw Ruka waiting for her.

 _"Good morning! How are you now?"_

 _"Good morning, Ruka! I'm fine, where the others?"_

 _"I'm late, they're already gone,"_

 _"So what? We can go too,"_ she said, going to the dining room with him.

 _"Natsume… Is it necessary to go?"_ Asked Mikan, standing up and walking away from Natsume.

Because Narumi and Misaki went to Hotaru's place, Natsume went to the river side with Mikan.

 _"Hn!"_ He said slowly.

 _"But…"_ Mikan didn't want to stay away from him.

 _"Why?"_ Coming to her, he embraced her from behind.

 _"I…"_ Her warm tears were falling down, as she kissed his hands.

 _"Look,"_ he turned her to him.

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm not going alone,"_ he looked at her tearing eyes with a thin smile.

 _"Then?"_ She asked.

 _"We're both going,"_ he said warmly.

 _"But I… How did I?"_ Her tears stopped.

 _"Shut up, get ready to go,"_ he said carelessly.

 _"Ok…"_ She said, starting to walk.

 _"Where do you think you are going?"_ Natsume pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to waste another second. He kissed her pink lips, pulling her more closer.

On the white sand, near the shining river, they were kissing each other. He knew that he was the only owner of her lips. Forgetting the whole world, he embraced his love, whispering,

 _"I love you, idiot!"_

That day passed with lovely things like that, and at night, everyone was sitting for dinner.

Akeshiya sat near Kaoru. While eating, she got awkward, but she was unable to understand what it was.

 _"Sorry!"_ Suddenly she said, and went to her room before anyone could talk.

She ran to her room, but it was locked. Her key was misplaced by mistake because of her pain, she ran to the next room in the corridor.

 _"Ahh…! Ah! Ah! Ah…"_ She was falling down in the bathroom. Her right hand was grabbing the sink and left hand was holding her chest. She felt only one thing, like the ocean waves. The pain stared from her backbone and went down to the chest. Again and again it happened.

After dinner, everyone went to Natsume's room. Only Misaki went to his room for a bath.

Misaki was taking off his T-shirt. He looked very handsome without his T-shirt. Working with outdoor activities all the time, he naturally had a perfect and beautiful body.

He opened the unlocked bathroom door.

 _"You!"_ At the same time as he pulled the door, Akeshiya said.

 _"What are you doing in my room?"_ He asked in surprise, but with a cold voice.

 _"Your room…"_ She said weakly.

 _"Your room is the other side,"_

 _"Key…"_ She said alone, like an insane person.

He took out something from his pant pocket and gave it to her. It was the key. He found it in front of her room. At the moment when she was searching for it, it was dropped.

 _"I'm sorry…"_ She said, and started walking to her bedroom.

Looking as she walked slowly, Misaki went to the bathroom with a little smile. He was surprised by her behavior, but he forgot everything as the cold water kissed his body.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	10. 9

**CHAPTER IX**

 **Give It Up**

The time passed slowly, slowly. The boys had left a very short time, because they were getting close to the time to go back again. As time passed, Akeshiya's pain was growing day by day and she emaciated slowly. Without anyone knowing, she secretly suffered from her mysterious and severe pain.

Few days passed. Luna or Persona hadn't come to meet her again. Akeshiya expected to do their mission, but she didn't find a single "Z" member. Informing her about wanting to meet her soon, Akeshiya emailed Luna.

At that moment, they were sitting in a restaurant in the town.

 _"Ruka, can you take me out?"_ Using Telepathy Alice, Akeshiya connected with Ruka's mind.

 _"Now?"_ He asked back.

 _"Yes,"_ she replied.

 _"Kesh, can you go out with me?"_ Changing his position, he asked her. She raised her head to look at him.

 _"Akeshiya…"_ Before she stood up, Mikan came behind her. She hit her hard in the backbone. At that moment, is aroused Akeshiya's pain. Clenching the glass in her hand, it completely shattered.

 _"Kesh…"_ Hearing Ruka's voice, she came back to her senses. Suddenly she was standing up and automatically walked backwards, throwing the chair. Ruka swiftly held her waist from behind because she was about to fall.

 _"Your hand…"_ He said, looking at her bleeding hand.

 _"It…"_ Looking at her bleeding hand, she turned her head to search for a bandage or something.

 _"Come,"_ Ruka was taking her to the sink. Mikan gave him a bandage.

No one would understand what happened to her, but none of them talked about it. Ruka left with her, he acted like her real boyfriend. Everyone trusted him undoubtedly.

 _"What happened?"_ After they left, he asked.

 _"I don't know. Stay here, I'll come back soon,"_ she said taking a step away from him.

 _"Ah…"_ Ruka got confused.

 _"Please don't follow me,"_ she smiled and disappeared in the crowd.

 _"What's happening here?"_ Akeshiya said to Luna, who was still waiting for her.

 _"Oh, sweetie… Look at you, what happened?"_ Luna asked in surprise.

 _"I'm fine. Answer me, what is going on?"_ She looked at Luna's face in annoyance.

 _"What you want to know?"_

 _"It takes long time, you guys promised to leave them for me…"_

 _"So what?"_ Luna asked very carelessly.

 _"Where is my mission?"_

 _"You don't need to work,"_

 _"What does that mean?"_ Akeshiya couldn't understand Luna's words.

 _"We don't have anything to give you, no need to worry,"_ Luna said with a smile.

 _"No need to worry? You guys are playing with my life. I want to know… What is the reason?"_ She asked toughly.

 _"You can stay peaceful, so why are you worrying so much?"_

 _"LUNA!"_

 _"You know the rules,"_

 _"Ah! Some one who works for me…"_ Akeshiya whispered alone.

 _"It will be better if I didn't say it to you,"_ looking at her phone, Luna said.

 _"Who is that?"_ Akeshiya asked her.

 _"I have to go, babe…"_ Luna said warmly.

 _"Tell me, who is that?"_ Akeshiya asked again.

 _"You have to find out,"_ said Luna, walking to the her vehicle.

 _"Luna…"_ Akeshiya talked to her, but she already left. Akeshiya didn't want to follow her. She came back to Ruka.

 _"Is she angry with you?"_ Ruka asked with a smile.

 _"Ruka… I told you to not follow me,"_ Akeshiya looked at Ruka's face.

 _"You're my fiancee…"_ Ruka smirked.

 _"What to say?"_ She said, and went back to the others with Ruka.

That night she felt pain more severe than the other days. Biting her pillow, she screamed. Through the curve in the bed, her tears were falling continuously.

Since then, for another two days, she had to suffer from the pain. Her body was hurting boundlessly at night more than noon time.

Without talking about her body pain, Akeshiya talked about Luna's cause with Shiki. But both of them didn't have a clue about the person who works for her.

Another morning, Akeshiya was walking in the first floor bedroom corridor when she saw Narumi in his bedroom. It seemed he was searching for something.

 _"Do you need help?"_ Standing in front of his room, she asked.

 _"It's a glass ball…"_ Staring at her face for few seconds, he said.

Both of them were searching for it for a little while. Finally, Akeshiya saw it behind a large flower pot.

 _"LOOK!"_ Both said simultaneously, because they saw it at the same moment.

 _"Wait, I'll take it,"_ she said and bent down to take it.

He extended his hand, and she laid it in his hand. There was a bad explosion and at that moment, it completely shattered into two pieces. The liquid was no longer there. He didn't expect anything like that.

 _"I'm sorry for it,"_ looking at his face and the shattered glass ball, she turned to go.

 _"May I know what it is?"_ Before she went, he asked.

 _"What?"_ She was stopped by his voice.

 _"The thing on your back,"_ he said carelessly.

 _"Ahh… It isn't something new,"_ she replied with the same tone.

 _"Seems like a lie,"_ there was a thin smile on his face.

 _"Sort of,"_ she imitated his facial expressions.

 _"So, what is the truth?"_ He asked again.

 _"It's not important,"_ she gave him her smile.

 _"Actually, I don't want to hurt you,"_ holding his neck from behind, he was bending his head left and right.

Looking his action with a smile, Akeshiya turned to go back. But Narumi was a hundred times faster than her. He pulled her hand and pushed her near the window. Looking at the floor, Akeshiya smiled alone.

 _"So, what is that?"_ He asked.

 _"You can ask again and again,"_

 _"I don't want to do this…"_ He said, taking a step forward.

 _"That's my boy!"_ Sitting on the bench in the garden, Natsume said.

 _"What?"_ Misaki raised his head to see what Natsume was staring at.

 _"NARUMI!"_ At Ruka's voice, Narumi and Akeshiya looked out from the window. They saw that Ruka, Natsume and Misaki was looking them from the garden.

Giving such a lovely smile for Ruka, Akeshiya went back. Narumi gave Ruka a cowardly smile. He raised his hands bit to say to Ruka 'that he didn't touch his girlfriend'.

That night, after dinner, Akeshiya went to the her bedroom.

 _"Can I talk to you?"_ Before the door closed, Misaki asked.

 _"Come!"_ She opened it again.

 _"Who is the woman who lives with you in this room?"_ He asked, looking around.

 _"I stay alone,"_ surprised, she said.

 _"Yeah, it's you,"_ he turned to her.

 _"Hm…"_

 _"What is the reason for your suffering?"_ He asked directly.

 _"Did you…"_

 _"Yes, I heard it. So?"_ He was standing in front of her so she couldn't avoid him.

 _"It's…"_ She became speechless.

 _"It can't be Luna,"_ she got shocked by his words.

 _"Yes… It's Persona!"_ She didn't have any reason to lie.

 _"Why him?"_

 _"I couldn't do anything for Mikan,"_ looking at the floor, she said with a narrow voice.

 _"Seems like you didn't talk to anyone about this…"_ He looked at her face..

 _"I don't expect something like that from you,"_ for some reason he felt pity for her.

 _"You don't need to do this. We can take care of Mikan,"_

 _"I didn't do anything…"_

 _"If it goes like this, you can't hold it anymore,"_ he said sensitively.

 _"I know…"_ She took a long breath.

 _"Look... There was a time that we care for each other. So... If you don't trust, give it up,"_ he held her shoulder with a smile.

 _"Thank you!"_ She shook her head to accept it. After saying goodbye to her, he left.

That night, Akeshiya had a bad cough. It was not like before. Because there was bleeding too. She was lying on the bathroom floor without strength to say a word. She felt that she's getting nearer to death every minute.

Through time, Narumi was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, in deep thought. The lights were shut off but the moonlight extinguished the darkness of the room. Coming into the room from the open window, the cold wind was embracing him.

His one hand was holding the last two sections of the shattered glass ball. After all, he was suffering some strange emptiness. He tightly curled his hands. Because of it, the two glass pieces shattered into more smaller parts. Unknowingly, cutting his hands, his warm blood soaked the bed.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	11. 10

**CHAPTER X**

 **Thank You**

Before the sun shine fell upon the ground, Misaki already woke up. He dressed quickly and went off. He promised Hotaru that he would take her out, like a date. She came again because of him. She had to go back soon.

That day, the others discussed the same. all of them planned for a little trip. Mikan joined them, but before they passed the town, Misaki called and they all went to Hotaru's home. Canceling their date, the both of them joined with them.

Ruka was driving that AUDI Prado. Ruka and Misaki were more interested to drive than the others. Narumi sat with Ruka in the front seats. Natsume, Mikan, and Akeshiya were sitting in the second line. Misaki and Hotaru sat in the last line.

After an hour, they reached their destination. it was an old palace complex. That Saturday morning, it had a huge crowd.

 _"Naru, what is it?"_ Natsume asked, because he felt that Narumi was smiling at him.

 _"Now it's time to separate with our couples,"_ he smirked.

 _"Not actually,"_ Ruka looked at Akeshiya.

Hotaru, Mikan, Akeshiya and Misaki went to the palace restaurant for breakfast. The others walked ahead.

 _"Where have you been for such a long time?"_ Natsume suddenly turned his head, hearing a female voice. There was a girl about their age. She was staring at Narumi.

 _"How could you do that to me?"_ Coming quickly to him, she asked. She looked like a Swedish person.

 _"Sister, what is the problem?"_ Narumi asked decently.

 _"Sister? If you thought me as a sister, how could we have a child?"_ She asked angrily. The three of them understood that this becomes serious, but they didn't show it.

 _"We have a child?"_ Narumi asked again.

 _"HEY, LOOK EVERYONE. THIS ONE DUMPED ME LONG AGO. NOW HE ACTS LIKE A STRANGER,"_ she said loudly to the crowd of people who were walking in the palace.

 _"Why? What is the problem?"_ All of them made a circle around them. The girl told a very long story. Everyone heard it, including Narumi, Natsume and Ruka.

 _"NIALL!"_ After the speech, she talked to someone. A little boy came out through the crowd.

 _"This is our child,"_ she said to Narumi. He had dark brown hair and eyes.

 _"How are you?"_ Narumi extended his hand to the little one. Ruka smiled alone because the little boy looked like their younger brother.

 _"LOOK AT HIS BEHAVIOR,"_ she said again loudly. This time, people came to Narumi and advised him to not leave her again.

Through time, Mikan and others came out of the restaurant. They saw that huge crowd far away from them. They were walking slowly to look at what was happening.

 _"Well, it isn't necessary to scream. I'm still here,"_ Narumi said calmly to the people who gathered around him.

 _"Why don't you love me?"_ She said, embracing him. Narumi looked disgustingly at Natsume's face.

 _"This is too much,"_ Ruka said toughly and pulled her away from Narumi.

 _"LOOK, HOW RUDE…"_ She said again but the boy named Niall wasn't there anymore.

 _"If you're telling the truth, why do you yell so much?"_ Ruka asked with a killing look.

 _"I'm asking for their help, don't you remember? You tried to misbehave with me that time he was not at home,"_ before Ruka killed her, Narumi convinced him slowly, holding his hand.

Natsume won 'the most cruel person' competition as usual. but truly he wasn't that black. Misaki had his same actions as always. Narumi was different, because he used to live like, the world doesn't exist. Ruka was the most innocent one, but if he gets angry... His friends never expected that.

 _"Now, what do you want from us?"_ Narumi asked clearly again.

 _"Want?"_ She was a great actress.

 _"You have done so much, and now you're asking her what she wants. HOW DARE YOU!"_ Said one man, coming to slap Narumi.

 _"We don't need any conflict here,"_ said Natsume, holding his hand before he slapped him.

 _"Natsume…"_ Coming out through the crowd, Mikan walked to him.

 _"Look, they deserve to be his friends,"_ the same person who tried to slap him smirked. He thought Mikan was another village girl who Natsume dumped. That moment Natsume looked at his face like he is going to get that man's kidney.

 _"What's happening here?"_ They heard Hotaru's cold and calm voice.

 _"He lied to me, now he wants to dump me with our child,"_ the girl said with her same crying voice.

 _"Are you telling to me… That you have one more child?"_ Coming quickly, Akeshiya asked Narumi roughly.

 _"Yes, she said that,"_ Narumi answered madly.

 _"Really? How can you forget my sister? What about your other children?"_ Coming behind Akeshiya, Misaki held her shoulder. Ruka pressed Narumi's hand tightly to stop his smile.

 _"My other children?"_ Narumi asked back.

 _"Yes, are you trying to say don't you remember anything?"_ Misaki asked angrily.

 _"How can I forget your sister,"_ looking at Akeshiya's face sadly, Narumi said.

 _"Stay away from me, I want to go to the police,"_ she pushed him away.

 _"To the police?"_ The girl asked slowly.

 _"Yes, let's go_ ," going to the girl, Mikan held her hand.

 _"We don't need to go that far, LET'S DISCUSS THIS TOGETHER,"_ the girl said loudly.

 _"No, I want to go now,"_ Akeshiya cut her off.

 _"But…"_

 _"Why?"_ Still holding the person, Natsume said while dumping his hand.

 _"She's afraid,"_ Hotaru came with that little boy.

 _"Now you can tell the truth about her,"_ Mikan said cutely to the boy.

 _"She is lying, you're the third one this week,"_ the boy said, still holding Hotaru's hand.

Knowing the truth, people tried to take her to the police but Narumi stopped them. He gave her some money and took her details to find a job for her. She sadly apologized for what she had done.

After that, they slowly walked around the palace.

 _"Why did you do that? I have a doubt about your behaviour, Naru... Are you sure that she was lying?"_ Ruka asked Narumi with a smirk.

 _"Ruka you have to pay for this, I don't think that everyone has friends like this,"_

 _"He gave us some respect,"_ Misaki said.

 _"Where is my daughter?"_ Narumi asked Akeshiya.

 _"They are twin brothers!"_ At Akeshiya's words, everyone smiled happily.

Spending some fun time, they came back before night. Mikan and Hotaru stopped by their houses.

Getting more tired than the other days, Akeshiya didn't have any strength to go downstairs for dinner. But everyone in the house was sitting in the dinning room.

Because of the cough and abound bleeding, Akeshiya freshened up again. She walked slowly to her bed but near the bed, she was fell down weakly. Sitting on the floor, Akeshiya placed her head on the bed. Suddenly, she felt someone hold her shoulder.

 _"What?"_ Turning her neck, she saw Natsume standing behind her.

 _"I just…"_ He came to her bedroom using his Teleportation Alice stone.

 _"It's ok, I'm fine,"_ while standing up slowly, she said.

 _"Shut up, emotional fool_!" He said carelessly.

 _"Ah!"_

 _"How do you think about me?"_ He came one step closer.

 _"Natsume, I'm sorry!"_

 _"Fool… Everyone moved on from their past, but you,"_

 _"But…"_ She said slowly.

 _"What?"_ His words were cold like ice.

 _"Look at me, do you feel something about my future?"_ She asked directly.

 _"Yes!"_ He said like before.

 _"Are you blind? I may die soon. You know how it feels,"_

 _"It's not going to happen,"_ he came another step closer.

 _"How could you know?"_

 _"Close your eyes,"_ he said.

 _"Listen…"_

 _"I said shut up and close your eyes. Or I'll burn you, Rei!"_ He said warmly and came very close to her. His hands snaked around her neck.

 _"This…"_ She touched the necklace he wore.

 _"Yes!"_ He moved away from her.

 _"This is yours… Misaki!"_ Whispering alone, she looked at his face. That is the necklace with the Healing Alice stone.

 _"Yes, he is,"_ she downed her head desperately.

 _"I finally find out,"_ he said with a thin smile.

 _"What?"_ Raising her head, she asked.

 _"The reason why he likes you,"_ looking around, he said.

 _"Maybe,"_ she said slowly. Natsume went to the door and opened it. Akeshiya sat down on the bed. While he closed the door, she heard his voice,

 _"Thank you!"_

His words put a lovely smile on her face. Truly, his gift was more worthy than a treasure for her. Akeshiya was thankful for him a thousand times and more. Switching off the lights in the room, she laid on the bed. It was the first time she had hope about tomorrow. That night she had a painless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	12. 11

**CHAPTER XI**

 **I Don't Know**

Akeshiya woke up early in the morning. She had greater happiness than the other days. She emailed Luna, informing her that she wanted to meet Persona today. She also informed Shiki about that. Her thin smile didn't leave her the whole time.

That day, Natsume and the others were planning to stay at home. Ruka and Narumi were watching TV and Misaki had a phone call.

 _"Misaki,"_ after Misaki's call, Natsume talked to him.

 _"Hm..."_ He raised his head.

 _"Let's go with me,"_

 _"What about us?"_ Still looking at the TV, Ruka asked.

 _"I want to meet her,"_ Natsume said, while he changed his shirt. By _'her,'_ he meant 'Mikan.' After hearing that, Ruka had boring look.

 _"Hurry up, let's go..."_ Said Natsume and left.

 _"See you later_!" Misaki said and went downstairs. Misaki got surprised, after looking at Natsume get into the car.

 _"Why?"_ Natsume asked.

 _"I thought..."_

 _"We can't, It's getting late,"_ said Natsume, starting the engine. After a while, they went downtown. Walking around the streets, Natsume was slowly driving the car.

 _"What is the problem?"_ Misaki expected Natsume to want to go to Mikan's house.

 _"Right!"_ Natsume said alone, driving back again and turned into another secondary road. He was driving for long while. Finally, they reached the closed stadium building. No one was in there, so it had a void look.

 _"Come!"_ Natsume said, already walking far away from Misaki. They were walking behind the building and stopped by the end of the long, white wall.

 _"What the... Are you following her again? I thought you didn't suspect her anymore,"_ After seeing Akeshiya standing on the down side road, Misaki asked.

 _"I didn't!"_ Natsume said, still looking at the road.

Akeshiya was waiting for Persona. Natsume wanted to know how it works. He was suspicious about her leaving early in the morning. He was right. She came to meet them.

 _"Oh...! You came early!"_ Luna was standing on the corner of the road.

 _"Where is he?"_ Akeshiya walked to her.

 _"Not so fast,"_ Luna said cutely.

 _"Why?"_

 _"You have to do me a favor,"_ Luna said slowly, walking around Akeshiya.

 _"What?"_ Akeshiya asked blankly.

 _"You have to kiss me again,"_ standing behind her, Luna whispered softly.

 _"Luna!"_ Said Akeshiya, pulled her to the front side.

 _"If you can't, I'll go back,"_ Said Luna, turning to go.

 _"What happened to you?"_ Akeshiya asked disgustingly.

 _"Maybe this is our last meeting,"_ Luna walked slowly.

 _"Are you gay? Seriously..."_

 _"I didn't ask you to come. This is a very small thing,"_ Luna said again.

 _"I never knew,"_ Akeshiya said alone.

 _"I'm not, it's you..."_

 _"I'm not gay,"_ Akeshiya smirked.

 _"I know, it's different from others. I feel something like that about you. It doesn't mean that I am gay,"_ Luna explained.

 _"I don't know... But I want to meet him today,"_ Akeshiya changed the topic.

 _"Not today..."_ Luna starting to walk back again.

 _"C'MON, LUNA..."_ Akeshiya said loudly.

 _"NO WAY!"_ Luna didn't want to stop.

 _"You..."_ Walking very quickly to her, Akeshiya pulled her closer and kissed her.

 _"Oh... She's like Narumi's other half,"_ Misaki smirked, looking at all of this while staying behind the truss.

 _"I thought the same,"_ Natsume agreed with him.

 _"How dare you?"_ After thirty seconds, Akeshiya pushed Luna away.

 _"I'm sorry, my Alice always works like this. I didn't mean it,"_ Luna apologized.

 _"Well, what now?"_ Akeshiya asked with a smile.

 _"You can come. She doesn't have any problem,"_ Luna said to Persona, using her hand phone.

 _"Problem? Me?"_ Akeshiya asked in surprise.

 _"It is... It is... Another little thing,"_ Luna said, looking around.

 _"Really, I see..."_ She smirked.

 _"Why do you want to meet me?"_ She heard Persona's voice.

 _"I want to move on. This is useless,"_ Akeshiya answered.

 _"Of course you can, because you don't have any missions,"_

 _"I'm talking about this pain you gave me,"_

 _"I don't have anything to do with it,"_ he said blankly.

 _"What? You did this,"_ Akeshiya said directly.

 _"Well, but now I don't have anything to do about it,"_

 _"Do something,"_

 _"It's time to go,"_ he said and turned to go.

 _"Wait, you can't end it like this,"_ Akeshiya said again.

 _"Like I told you, I can't do anything,"_

 _"Why can't you?"_

 _"Because..."_ He stopped.

 _"Because he's afraid about your life,"_ Luna said slowly.

 _"It's your Alice. You can control it,"_ Akeshiya explained.

 _"No, this is different. Actually, I wanted to, but now I don't want to do that,"_

 _"Do you wanted to kill me?"_ She asked in surprise..

 _"I told you... Now I don't want that,"_

 _"But you already did it,"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_ He said, walking towards her.

 _"Rei, please..."_ She asked.

 _"No!"_ He said while walking.

 _"Rei, please listen to me..."_

 _"No way,"_

 _"REI...!"_ At the same time, three of them shouted. Persona shouted, because Akeshiya had the same surname. Misaki and Natsume got frightened by their voice.

 _"Please..."_ She said again.

 _"I don't want to risk your life,"_ stopping, he said and looked away.

 _"You know my Alice, I can take care of it,"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Please, Rei. It doesn't matter if you kill me. but I can't live another night with this pain,"_ holding his hand, she asked with a begging voice. He looked at her for a few seconds. After that, he held her hands tightly.

 _"Rei!"_ Luna said slowly

Still standing behind the wall, Natsume and Misaki watched them while holding their breaths.

Holding both her hands, Persona closed his eyes. He was determined to do his best to heal her.

Akeshiya felt her pain standing up again in her body. Not knowing what to do with it, she closed her eyes tightly.

 _"Akeshiya, you have to try it,"_ Luna said, coming to her. Akeshiya heard Luna's voice like a dream.

She tried to use all the Alice stone's power in her bracelet. Her bracelet seemed like a black strings combination, but it had lots of Alice stone pieces. Very small pieces were stowed in that black string. It was a Shiki's gift.

But using her Alice stone's power, she suffered more. It was getting hard to stand up now. Somehow, after twenty minutes, Person dumped her hand.

 _"I don't know,"_ he said desperately, standing in front of her.

 _"Maybe..."_ She slowly opened her eyes.

 _"Why? How are you feeling now?"_ Luna held her hand.

 _"Ah!"_ Akeshiya didn't feel any better than before because her entire body was ruled by that weird pain.

 _"Akeshiya!"_ Luna touched her right cheek. The moment she was touched by Luna, Akeshiya closed her eyes again.

 _"Akeshiya! Do you hear me?"_ Luna asked again but she wasn't going to answer her question. She was falling down like a glass statue. Luna held her before she broke her face.

 _"No. No. How did it end up like this?"_ Akeshiya's face was wet with Luna's warm tears.

After all that, Natsume was driving his car home. Misaki came into the living room first and Natsume left to park the car.

 _"Misaki!"_ Kaoru asked, looking at Misaki's strange look.

 _"Are you sick? Where is he?"_ She came to Misaki. At that moment, Natsume entered the house.

 _"Natsume, what happened to Misaki? Oh... What happened to you?"_ She got more confused after looking at Natsume.

 _"Please tell me what's going on... ONE OF YOU... PLEASE..."_ She asked loudly. Her voice echoed all around the house.

 _"Actually..."_ Misaki's words was stopped by his one, warm tear.

 _"Yes, honey? What happened?"_ She never saw them crying like that. After seeing that, her heart was filled with fear.

 _"She's dead!"_ From behind, she heard Natsume's cold voice.

 _"Who? Who's dead?"_ Walking up to him, she asked desperately.

At that time, Natsume felt Luna's lamentation echoing again and again.

 _"REI... YOU KILLED HER!"_

Natsume closed his eyes that was soaked with tears. He took a long breath and opened his eyes.

 _"Akeshiya!"_ He said slowly, looking at Kaoru's eyes.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	13. 12

**CHAPTER XII**

 **Finally You Made It**

It was the end of the monsoon period. Although the sky was not fully clear, there was only a cold wind without the rain. Frost on the flowers was blown by the wind like magic.

 _"How? How could it be possible?"_ Kaoru whispered because she had a lot of doubt about that news.

 _"It happened..."_ Misaki replied.

 _"But..."_ Kaoru sat in a chair.

 _"Rei is already dead!"_ Natsume confirmed it again.

 _"You said what?"_ They heard Ruka's voice. He was standing rooted on the staircase. Natsume felt uncomfortable in front of him, so he didn't say anything. Walking slowly to him, Natsume embraced Ruka.

 _"What happened?"_ Because of Natsume's unfamiliar behavior, Ruka's mind went cold.

 _"We didn't expect anything like that,"_ coming from behind him, Misaki held Ruka's shoulder.

 _"I'm fine!"_ Said Ruka, slowly walking to the garden and Misaki followed him.

At that time, Natsume saw Narumi looking at him. He was standing up on the balcony. A few seconds after, he left. Natsume following him to the first floor.

 _"Is it true?"_ Holding the lattice, Narumi asked. He was looking at Ruka and Misaki who were in the garden.

 _"I don't know,"_ Natsume replied with his cold voice. At his reply, Narumi smiled at him. Natsume raised his eyebrow.

 _"Then, why get sad?"_ Still smiling, Narumi said, looking at Natsume's face. Before he left, he held Natsume's shoulder. Natsume got confused about his friend.

That day was looking very darned. Hyuuga planned everything for Akeshiya's funeral.

Natsume and Misaki were shocking about her death. She already told them about it before. First, both of them refused to believe her, but by the time they accepted it, she wasn't alive anymore. She was a part of their childhood. What happened in the present, they were unable to change the truth.

But Ruka had another situation. He promised to make everything better. He was the only one who gave her hope again in her life. He felt like he was a criminal and he wanted to go far away from all of this, but he couldn't. All night he tried blocking his tears and his eyes were finally looking red.

The next day had the same situation. All of them were wearing black clothes. Because her dead body wasn't there, everyone went to the cemetery to pray.

Including Mikan and Hotaru, more people were attending it. Mikan was truly shocked and her eyes filled with tears.

Through the time, suddenly a black Prado came to Natsume's mansion.

 _"Where are they?"_ After looking at the locked gates, the person asked the watchman.

 _"They left for the cemetery,"_ receiving that answer, the vehicle drove back quickly.

The prayer hall was located in the middle of the cemetery. It was only covered by stone stanchions and a roof.

 _"What's happening here?"_ The prayer was disturbed by the people who came from the vehicle. Everyone got distracted.

 _"Shiki...!"_ Kaoru came to him

 _"What's going on here?"_ He looked at Akeshiya's photo that was placed in front of the hall.

 _"We tried to contact you. Keep calm son... We never expected to do something like this,"_ Hyuuga said dearly.

 _"How, I? All of you are praying here for my friend. Usually, we do something like this for our dead ones,"_ he looked at Misaki, Natsume, and Ruka's faces. They were standing up in the left side.

 _"Yes, she..."_ Kaoru suddenly stopped. She was surprised by the person who came behind Shiki.

 _"Crazy girl,"_ Kaoru hugged Akeshiya with her gracious smile.

 _"Mr. Hyuuga!"_ By the priest's voice, everyone was looking at him.

 _"Does she have a twin sister?"_ Looking at the photo for a few seconds, he asked.

 _"Anyway, you can't end this prayer today, Father. So I think it's time to go back,"_ Hyuuga smiled.

 _"Akeshiya...!"_ In the next moment, Mikan came quickly to her and hugged her.

 _"Mikan... I'm sorry for making you cry,"_ looking at her face, Akeshiya said.

 _"That stupid Natsume..."_ Mikan suddenly stopped and closed her eyes like a thief.

Interrupted by Natsume's name, Hyuuga and Kaoru looked at each others' faces because they never heard about Mikan. After that, both of them looked at Natsume's face.

Natsume was avoiding their eyes, looking away from the hall. He saw Narumi leaving the cemetery. At that moment, Natsume completely forgot about Mikan and thought why he always acts very carelessly.

 _"What happened?"_ Before anyone could speak again, Ruka asked.

 _"I can't describe it clearly. I was in my previous headquarters. I think I lost my senses. Actually, I don't know what is it. After that, we came back,"_ because many people were around her, she didn't want to describe it fully.

 _"So we have a guest for dinner,"_ looking at Shiki, Kaoru said.

 _"I'm sorry ma'am! I have to go now,"_ he replied with a decent tone. After a while, he left. Also, Mikan and the others were left informing Hyuuga and Kaoru. Finally, other members came back to the house.

 _"What's the meaning of Mikan's words?"_ Akeshiya asked before the boys entered Natsume's room.

 _"We saw it..."_ Misaki replied.

 _"Where were you? Did you guys follow me again?"_ She asked in surprise.

 _"Yes!"_ Natsume said blankly.

 _"You two guys followed her..."_ Ruka looked at Natsume's face with disgust.

 _"So what? Look, she's not dead after all. Just go... Talk much as you want!"_ Natsume pushed Ruka to Akeshiya and the three of them entered the room with the same smirk.

 _"Why are they always after me?"_ Walking with him, she asked.

 _"We can't trust you,"_ he said, acting carelessly.

 _"Ah really, you have to pay for this, my fiancee..."_ She smirked. Both of them reached the veranda, but unknowingly, a third person was looking at them.

Another bright morning came. Akeshiya was walking to the ground floor. She saw that every servant of the house was cleaning the house. Aoi was advising them while working.

 _"Good morning, Aoi! What makes today special?"_ Akeshiya asked.

 _"Good morning, Kesh! Today is my parents' wedding anniversary. I waited for you. My mom invited to you to the party,"_ Aoi said dearly.

 _"But..."_

 _"You're going to marry my brother's friend. So you have to come,"_

 _"Brother's friend?"_ She got confused about Aoi. Akeshiya and Ruka was hiding it from the others in the house. Because it was a lie. They were doing it for only convince Natsume, Misaki and Narumi.

 _"Yes! See you later,"_ said Aoi and left.

 _"Natsume...!"_ She said alone. Because she thought that Natsume was the one who told that to Aoi.

 _"What?"_ She heard his voice from behind and also the smiles of the other guys. She got a fake, calm face.

 _"Actually, I wanted to give this to you,"_ she took out his Alice stone necklace from her pant pocket. Natsume took it emotionlessly and left.

Ruka followed him while pulling her, but unknowingly, a third person looked at them like last night.

They had shopping time. All of them, including Mikan and Hotaru, was out of town. Mikan invited them for a party because her parents and Natsume's parents were classmates. Her parents were living out of the town. Mikan stayed with her mother, Yuka's, father.

Actually, it was a great day. Everyone else was enjoying the day fully. That was Narumi's last day with them. He had to go back the next morning.

 _"What are you thinking?"_ Ruka and Akeshiya was sitting in the restaurant that was located on the sixth floor. The others were still shopping in the same building.

 _"I can't think about this,"_ looking at her coffee cup, she said.

 _"Of course you can. Don't you see... You finally made it,"_ still looking away from the glass, he said.

 _"You made it,"_

 _"Well, both of us!"_ He winked his eye.

 _"We have to tell them about us,"_

 _"Kesh... How can I?_

 _"Why? We are just acting, Are you planning to do this again and again?"_

 _"No, but I don't want to be a liar..."_

 _"Aoi came to know about this,"_ she said slowly.

 _"I know..."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me then?"_

 _"I don't know,"_

 _"Ah... Ah... So that means..."_ She smirked.

 _"Will you please stop?"_ He asked angrily.

 _"Brother's friend..."_ Again and again she smirked to him.

 _"Kesh...!"_ He tried to act angry but he finally got his lovely smile.

 _"If you don't mind, I can take care of it,"_

 _"Thank you!"_ He said with the same smile. Akeshiya was surprised after seeing his blue eyes glitter like before.

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story.


	14. 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

 **I Don't Want To See You Again**

The party hall looked beautiful. The hall had half of it connected to the outdoor garden so there were two parts of the hall. First one for the dance ceremony and second one for dinner.

The top of the whole party hall was decorated with little white light bulbs and white garlands. The white colored curtains were hanging on the hall and they had a red flower painting.

The first half of the hall was completely decorated with red flowers and red light bulbs. It made a romantic feeling. The second half of the garden was completely decorated with yellow flowers and yellow light bulbs. It was like a dream.

No one ever expected something like that, including Hyuuga and Kaoru. They were surprised and happy about their daughter, Aoi. She was the one who made it beautiful.

At that time, Natsume came out from his room. He was wearing a high-necked coat. It was long above his knees. He was completely dressed black.

Natsume came near the staircase and Ruka joined with him. He was wearing black pants and a white button-down shirt, but his shirt was covered by a black sweater.

Both of them reached the first floor and Misaki was waiting for them. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt. Surprisingly, he had a black-greyish tie.

 _"Look at these handsome guys..."_ Narumi said with a smirk. He was wearing a knee-length coat. Like Natsume, he was wore complete black and had was ponytails his hair, but loosed hair parts in his face.

 _"That's my son,"_ after seeing the boys reach the hall, Kaoru introduced Natsume to the guest.

Being different from other days, Natsume had a very descent look. Misaki was also too handsome that night. Ruka had a very attractive look. Usually, the attractive one was Narumi, but that night he had a dreadful look.

 _"Hello, Kaoru?"_ Said Yuka, hugging her childhood friend. Asumi and Hyuuga already had a nice chat.

 _"This is my daughter, Mikan!"_ Kaoru got surprised after hearing her words. She hugged that beautiful girl while smiling in her mind.

Mikan was wearing a light red, strapless, long dress. Her long hair was combined back by a hair clip and loose hair was kissing her face. She was looking like a part of the hall and she had a romantic look.

 _"Look..."_ Misaki turned Natsume's face to the side where Mikan was. Without knowing, Natsume had a thin, arrogant smile.

 _"Who wants to see something new?"_ At Narumi's voice, everyone looked at the entrance.

Aoi was standing there. She was looking like a Greek Goddess. She was wearing a white, halter-neck, long dress. She had shoulder length hair and half of it was confined by a hair clip.

 _"Why is she staying there?"_ Misaki asked.

 _"We can ask..."_ Said Ruka and walked to the her.

They were expecting Mikan, but she left the hall. Before Natsume could follow her, she came back with Hotaru.

Hotaru was wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved, long dress. It had an opened back. She had hair a little longer than Misaki. Everyone had a smile after seeing her because both of them were wearing the same color.

 _"Where is Akeshiya?"_ Looking around, Aoi asked.

 _"She'll be late..."_ Ruka thought that she might refuse to come because of him, but actually, she was checking the guest list with another girl.

 _"May I dance with you?"_ Natsume asked Mikan.

 _"I... I can't,"_ she got afraid because their parents were present there.

 _"Hn!"_ Said Natsume, suddenly walking to the middle of the hall, pulling Mikan. She was shocked but finally had to dance with him. Under a thousand lights, Natsume and Mikan were dancing happily.

Hyuuga and Kaoru were looking at their son. On the other hand, Yuka and Asumi was surprised about their daughter's boyfriend. Both of them turned their heads to Hyuuga and Kaoru.

 _"Isn't that great?"_ Kaoru asked with a lovely smile.

 _"She's not our little girl anymore..."_ Asumi said, looking at Yuka's face.

 _"Can I?"_ After looking at Natsume and Mikan, Ruka asked Aoi. She smiled and walked to the dance floor.

 _"What we are supposed to do?"_ Hyuuga smiled, watching Ruka and Aoi.

 _"Nothing..."_ Kaoru smiled back because she felt happy about her children's decision.

Already, Misaki and Hotaru were dancing in middle of the hall. They were able to catch everyone's attention. Hotaru was looking absolutely beautiful. Many boys had a dream about her.

Narumi was sitting alone. He had many girls' requests but he refused to dance. They were beginning, but he didn't change his decision.

After a few minutes, Akeshiya came to the entrance, because of her Indian origin, she was wearing a black Kurta suit. That knee-length long dress had long sleeves. Her right shoulder was covered by her black shawl. Akeshiya's hair was braided in a one plate and had it on her right front side.

The first thing she saw was Ruka and Aoi. She didn't want to destroy their moment, so after informing Kaoru, she left suddenly before anyone could see.

 _"Miss, Narumi sir asked for you,"_ before she opened her door, the servant said.

 _"Narumi...?"_ She asked.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where is he?"_ She asked again because she didn't see him in the hall.

 _"He went to his room,"_ after hearing his voice, she walked to Narumi's bedroom. She knocked and he opened the door with his emotionless face.

 _"Come in!"_ She walked a few steps into the room. But suddenly she remembered that something was wrong.

 _"No way!"_ She turned to go back.

 _"Very clever! Huh..."_ He blocked her way with a smirk.

 _"No, you can't do that,"_ she said, but she felt that she was blushing.

 _"Of course I can!"_ He said with a very romantic voice and she was passing out.

Akeshiya didn't see his Alice resistant jewelleries when she came into the room. Finally she remembered, but it was too late for her.

While at the party, everyone was enjoyed it in their ways. They didn't expect Akeshiya. Also, before he left the party, Narumi informed his friends. So no one suspected their absence.

After fifteen minutes, Akeshiya regained her senses. She was sitting on the sofa and Narumi was reading a book, sitting on another sofa. Silently, she walked to the door and tried to open it.

 _"Where is the key?"_ Still holding the handle, she asked.

 _"Where is the key?"_ She asked again.

 _"I'm talking to you..."_ She said a little louder because he didn't bother to answer her.

Narumi closed the book and turned off the lights, but because of the party, his room had a dreamy light.

 _"Tell me or..."_

 _"Or?"_ Smirking he and laid on his bed.

Akeshiya noticed that her bracelet was missing. She was discomforted by it.

 _"Where is it?"_ She asked, but he was already in a deep sleep.

Akeshiya looked around in the room. She understood that it was a useless thing to search the key in that huge room. So she took a sofa pillow and took it to the where Narumi was sleeping.

 _"Locking me here and now having a peaceful sleep... What else… Huh?"_ She raised her hands with that pillow, but before she hit, he woke up. Holding her waist tightly, he pushed her onto the bed.

 _"Ahh...!"_ She was scared by his unexpected action. She tried to get up, but his full weight was on her body.

 _"Give me the key or use your Alice again,"_ still looking at his lovely face, she said slowly.

Narumi didn't say anything. He slowly closed his face to hers. His lips stopped near her soft neck. Actually, he didn't know about her fragrance that aroused his sadness. Slowly he kissed her neck. The moment he touched her, Akeshiya closed her eyes and her hands were tightly holding the bed.

Without any reaction, he was kissing her tightly. It was only one kiss and he seemed like a dead person. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she felt a touch of a warm tear that was not owned by her.

He opened her fingers that were tightly holding the bed and placed the key and her bracelet. He stood up suddenly. She laid there for a few more seconds and she didn't want to talk to him because he was already looking out the window.

Narumi took a long breath. He was waited nine years for that moment, but it was finished now. He thought it was a dream. His eyes caught her black shawl on his bed. Holding it tightly, he turned to the door. Akeshiya was still standing there. She was unable to open it simply because her hands were shivering.

Narumi slowly walked to Akeshiya. After that, he embraced her from behind while draping that shawl on her shoulders.

 _"Please don't do this, I have to go back... You made me wait..."_ She said slowly.

 _"I want the same!"_ He whispered.

 _"Please..."_

 _"You have your life,"_

 _"This is not mine..."_

 _"I can't stop you,"_

 _"I hope you can..."_ After hearing her words, he tightly closed his eyes, and kissed her head.

 _"I don't want to see you again,"_ he was holding the handle with her hand and opened the door.

 _"As you wish!"_ She said and walked away from him.

Narumi closed his door. Walking slowly to the sofa, he sat like a statue. He felt his heart beating too quickly, but he understood there was nothing anymore. With a long breath, he held his chest. He was right, it was empty now.

The next morning, Akeshiya woke up early, but she laid on her bed. An hour passed. She heard the conversation of the boys.

 _"Where is Naru?"_ Natsume asked because it was already too late.

 _"There he is..."_ Misaki saw Narumi lock the door.

 _"Don't you want to go?"_ Ruka asked loudly.

 _"I have more time_ ," Narumi came with his luggage.

 _"Don't you want to say something to her?"_ Natsume asked, because Narumi passed Akeshiya's bedroom.

 _"It's not necessary to me,"_ he said and left.

After hearing his words Akeshiya took a long breath. She felt that her heart stopped and another dark loneliness was embracing her. Holding her breath, she curled her body on the bed. Before she closed her eyes, she whispered something.

 _"If we didn't love each other this much..."_

 **Break...!**

* * *

Thank you for helping me with reading my story. This is the last chapter of 'Among The Mist,' if you like it please leave a comment. I want to know how you feel, it doesn't matter if it is good or bad. I only want to know your opinion.  
I'm sorry. I understood that everyone gets confused with this story. so it would be better to explain, before I write other half. Hope you can understand and enjoy like before. So, you can keep continue with 'Beyond The Storm.' It's all about childhood memories.


End file.
